A Sad and Sordid Story
by The Mudblooded Slytherin
Summary: Snape's not the worst father in the world, but he's in the running. Well, none of us really thought he would be very good, anyway. This is the story of one Serena Snape, a Gryffindor with a greasy git for a father. Fully summary in profile.
1. Ollivander and Chewing Gum

**CHAPTER ONE FEATURES: Invisible People, Invisible Houses; Bits of Backstory, Broken Wands**

**

* * *

**

Serena sat on top of a garbage bin in an alley outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Or, rather, where 12 Grimmauld Place was supposed to be. She sighed as she looked from number 10 to number 14. It had been a long shot, anyway. An overheard fire-call mentioning the address over three months ago was not very reliable information. He _did_ say _12 Grimmauld Place_, didn't he? She wasn't so sure anymore. No matter, she could catch the Knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, and then... figure something out from there, she supposed. She had no money, no owl, no change of clothes. Serena fingered her worn shirt and dirty, red-brown hair self-consciously. Neither had been washed since she left her mother's house three days ago. Well, at the very least she could play the "orphan of the war" card and get some food; nick an owl maybe, or borrow one if it came to that, and contact her father. With those happy thoughts, Serena hopped off the bin and walked into the street, when suddenly the streetlights went out. She fumbled for her wand before she realized that she had forgotten it in the alley. As she hurried back to where she had been sitting, a burst of flame caught her eye. It was minute; a flash of light that went out before she was sure it was real.

She scanned the area, but the only thing she noticed was a feeling as though something was _escaping_ her notice; that she was constantly missing something out of the corner of her eye. Which was ridiculous, of course. She was just tired and sore and hungry, and it was dark and cold and it was making her nervous. Even so, she really shouldn't go and investigate it. It could be a robber or a rapist or a Dark wizard - or nothing at all, she reminded herself. In either case, there was no point in going over there. She should stop her legs from taking her closer. She _definitely_ should refrain from yelling, "Wait," when she heard footsteps moving away from her. She _really_ should not _continue to talk_. But, it seemed, her body did not feel like taking direction from her mind today.

"I know you're there. I heard your footsteps before, and I know they stopped before they got too far away. Oh, and just a hint, if you're trying to be _sneaky_ you should have left the streetlamps on; the fire would've been less noticeable that way." When nothing happened, Serena decided that if she was going to do this thing, blast, but she was going to do it right. "Or even better, you could've waited until you were actually in_side_ number twelve."

She was blowing smoke out her arse, of course, but it wasn't that hard of a connection to make. Invisible people visiting an invisible house? She still had to stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief when the mysterious people's reactions (much murmuring and even a few gasps) proved her right, though. She felt the pressure of a hand gripping her arm and suddenly that hand, along with the body it was connected to, appeared, and she bit her lip in an effort not to yelp in surprise. He was tall and he wore a bowler hat over unruly hair, neither of which completely hid the electric-blue eye that gave away his identity faster than a gold-class owl. Mad-eye Moody.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he whispered fiercely in her ear. Serena looked apprehensively at the wand a mere two inches from her stomach, and thought longingly of her own, laying in the alley; a million miles away for all the use it was to her. She steeled herself, recalling that she had seen this man's face in her father's fire at least once. He also was a friend of Dumbledore's; he could help her contact one of them, if not both. Although, her father proved well enough that no one could be trusted completely, but at the moment her choices were rather limited, and that wand of his was getting too close for comfort.

"Serena Snape," she replied, voice completely and utterly steady, and no that was _not_ a tremor because she was _not_ scared out of her-

"Snape, is it?" he said, a bit louder, as though the others (the ones that had done all the gasping and murmuring a few moments ago) might not have heard the admission. Though why, she had no idea; her voice wasn't quiet, it was loud and confident because she _wasn't terrified_. "Any relation to a _Severus_ Snape?"

She nodded. "His daughter."

There were more mutterings and murmurs from the invisible group. Moody, however, did not murmur, he laughed. "Nice try, little lady. Snape don't have a daughter." He was still chuckling when the fuzzy, barely-visible outline of a man came up behind him and seemed to whisper in his ear. The form and Moody conversed softly, then Moody nodded and turned back to Serena, who was caught up in her own thoughts, thoughts that included such sentiments as, "_What the fuck?_" and "_Of course he has a daughter, _I'm her!" when all of the sudden Moody stunned her.

* * *

When she woke up she was laying in a small bed, in a small room, with a large headache. Three men were sitting on backless chairs to her left and one was standing with his arms crossed to her right. Her father (the one who was standing - typical) was wearing an expression of irritation (also typical), but it seemed more intense than his usual scowl. To avoid his eyes, she looked at the three on her left. Moody was there, looking annoyed; Dumbledore, too, was at her bedside, eyes twinkling and cryptic as always. The last man was one she didn't know. Serena _saw_ all of this, and probably _could_ have put together a reasonable hypothesis as to what had happened, but it all failed to register. The only thing her mind could comprehend at the moment was, "_Hungry!_"

"Ah, Serena, you are awake," stated Dumbledore, a bit unnecessarily Serena thought. Apparently her father agreed.

"As one usually is after the _innervate_ spell is preformed on them," he sneered. Serena snorted, but otherwise Severus was ignored. Typical.

"I suppose you are wondering where you are, am I correct?" Dumbledore continued. It occurred to her then that such a thought would indeed be appropriate, so she nodded. "This-" he gestured to the man she didn't know, "is Remus Lupin. He offered to let you stay in his home until we got this... misunderstanding cleared up." Moody muttered darkly at that. "Now, Alastor, I'm not blaming you. You acted admirably under the circumstances." Moody seemed somewhat appeased. "Now that that's taken care of, we will need to discuss where you will be spending the remainder of the summer."

"Albus," said Severus.

"Yes, Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"May I have a moment alone to... deal with my daughter?"

"Oh, of course." The three men stood and made for the door. Dumbledore paused next to Severus and said, in what he obviously thought was a very secretive manner, but such noises carry far in small, silent rooms, "Don't be too hard on her, Severus. She's had a trying experience. Just let us know when you're ready," he added, in a louder voice.

The door closed, and Serena made herself look at her father, who was glaring daggers at her. The irritation was _very_ intense, as it turned out.

"What," he said quietly, "were you _thinking_?"

"I-"

"How did you even know about that place?"

"Well, I, uh-"

"Speak, girl!"

"I overheard you and somebody talking about it once," she said in a rush.

He gave her a disdainful look. "You overheard myself and someone talking about it once? And you thought it was a good idea to make a side-trip there to... to... I don't even know what you bloody well thought to accomplish. Merlin, girl, you're house is attacked and you decide to take a tour of London? We had no idea if you had been killed or kidnapped or... or... or Merlin knows what! You should have owled me immediately, not run around like some bird-brained bint!" he was shouting now.

"I didn't have an owl," she whispered, staring at her hands.

He looked at her for a moment. "I don't know whether to laugh or to slap you across the face."

"I vote for the former," she said hopefully.

He sighed in exasperation. "I thought I taught you better than that, Serena."

Silence reigned.

"How... how's the house?" she asked after it became too much.

He looked at her. "The house? Surely there are other things pressing more heavily upon your mind."

She said nothing.

"She's dead. Would you like to be alone?"

She nodded emphatically, and then shook her head with just as much vigor. He sat down in one of the empty chairs and waited for his daughter to stop sobbing.

* * *

"So I'm staying at the house you yelled at me for going to in the first place?" Serena asked with a grin as they, Severus, Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, and herself, stood in front of the small fireplace in the crowded parlor.

Severus glanced down at her. "Ironic, no?" he said drily. He had obviously been aware of the irony and had also been hoping Serena wasn't.

"Serena, before you go, there is something I need to tell you," said Dumbledore. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"...Okay." She eyed him strangely. She had thought it was understood that she knew that already. "Oh! Are you telling me to stay out of Order business? Because you could just say it plainly, you know, I'm not..."

The adults chuckled, and then it clicked. It was a password, or something of the sort. She couldn't see the house before because she had _overheard_ the information, it hadn't been told to _her specifically_. When she ran that theory by her father after they arrived in said location, he nodded.

"Not exactly, but close enough. But now it occurs to me that you had better keep your nose out of Order business."

Serena pouted. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded. "I don't think I'll see you before school begins, I have things to take care of, but I will stop in if I can. And... I picked something up a while ago. It was going to be for your birthday, but I - I happen to have it here in my pocket..." She grinned as he pulled a long, thin box from his cloak. Inside was a plain, green ribbon. "The woman told me that it was a necklace. I had my doubts, but she assured me it was "all the rage.""

Serena tied it around her neck. She didn't particularly like it, but there was no reason to let him know that. The box reminded her of something, but she decided that there was no reason to break the news about her missing wand right now. Besides, she was enrolled in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, so she couldn't use it during holiday. "Thank you. I like it." What could have been a quaint father-daughter bonding moment was interrupted by one Molly Weasley, who bustled over to welcome the newcomer and to admonish Severus for not staying for supper more often.

"Well, now that I've got your daughter you'll must stay more, won't you?" After assuring Molly multiple times that her cooking was indeed worth staying for, that he would join them for dinner at least twice as much as usual, and no, that didn't mean twice nothing, and that it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to stay for dinner _today_, it's just he _had_ to speak with Albus, he left, leaving Serena alone in the clutches of the mad house-wife.

"Oh, look at you, I bet you're starved, and haven't you any other clothes, dear? Those rags you've got on should be burned!" Serena had eaten at Lupin's, thank you, and no she didn't have any clothes. Yes, she would enjoy a trip to Diagon Alley, but could she wash up first? Yes, she'd simply love to meet the other children when she was done.

She washed her body two times and her hair three and finally felt clean. When she stepped out of the shower, the clothes Molly had said she could borrow were folded on the floor. They were too small, both height- and width-wise, and an appalling shade of yellow, with a stain directly on her left breast. Trying not to think of what it might be, she combed her hair and walked back to the parlor, where Molly was waiting with six others around her age. Molly fussed over her clothes ("a bit tight, but they'll hold 'til you get some new things..."), then introduced her to Fred, George, Ronald ("Ron!"), and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Her eyebrow raised at that as she searched his forehead for the infamous scar. He seemed uncomforted by her scrutiny. Serena reproached herself silently for acting so rudely, but then thought he ought to be used to it by now, and refused to feel ashamed. Fred and George were very friendly, so much so that they had been yelled at by Molly twice for not giving her enough breathing room. Apparently, they were amazed by the fact that there was - indeed, that it was at all _possible_ for there to be - a female Snape. They stared at her nose for so long it began to itch.

"I know it's kind of early, but I thought we could just do all our shopping right away. Serena needs new clothes-"

"Obviously." Serena blushed.

"Shush, George. And you lot got your school lists this morning - oh, Serena, Dumbledore gave me yours personally a few hours before you arrived, so don't you worry."

"Dumbledore was here?" asked Harry Potter, who looked surprised, and rather disappointed. "I wanted to talk with him."

"Yes, well, you were still asleep, and he just popped in for a moment to give me the list. Well, off we go!"

* * *

Ginny had met someone, the twins had run off somewhere, Molly was picking up something, but Serena hadn't been able to lose the other three, having to suffer through awkward, forced small-talk while buying books (they were all in the same year, now there was a shocker. She was older than them by a year and a half at the least. She would have to talk to her father about that), while buying potion ingredients, while buying new robes. There weren't many stops left, and she didn't want to go wand-shopping with company. Damn, but she didn't want them to even know she had lost hers in the first place. Maybe it would have been different if it had been lost during a battle, where she fought bravely and just managed to escape with her life, or even if she had dropped it while running as Death Eaters made an example of her mother, but no. She had set it down in an alley and forgot it there. That was not something she was going to go spouting off to Roy, Larry, and Heather over there.

"Well, that's the last of it," said Ron. "Ice cream while we wait?"

Serena tried to slip away as the other three turned to go to Floresque's, but to no avail.

"Serena, it's this way," called Hermione.

"I know, I, uh, have to pick up something. Meet you there in a bit," she said.

"Oh, no, not by yourself. Mum said - ouf! Hermione!" Serena turned around to see an amused Harry, an angry Hermione, and a Ron who was rubbing his ribs.

"What Ronald means is, why don't we go with you?" It wasn't a question.

"Oh, you go have your ice cream, I don't want to..." she trailed off at the look on Hermione's face. Apparently they weren't going down with a fight. Now she knew why she hadn't been able to shake them before. "I'd rather go alone," she said somewhat desperately, directing the statement at Harry, who had yet to say anything on the subject.

"No."

Serena sighed, hating how she was being babysat by these _children_, and turned and walked back in the direction of Ollivander's. They would follow if they wanted to. Which they did. Quicker than she could say, "I hate annoying buggers," they were flanking her; Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry on the other.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Ron when Serena turned into the wand shop. She rolled her eyes.

"Because this is where I need to go." She didn't wait for a response, but pushed open the door and went inside.

There was a little girl already in the shop, complete with Proud Parents and Adorable Ignorance. It took the Muggleborn girl almost half an hour to find a wand, made all the more irritating with Ollivander himself saying, "A picky one, she is," after every one. Finally, the girl (Complete with Inane Grin, Serena thought darkly.) left the shop.

"Ah, Miss Snape. I was wondering when I would be seeing you again," Ollivander said mystically.

"Were you now?" Serena asked skeptically. "Or is that what you say to everyone who comes in here more than once?"

"I see you still haven't a polite bone in your body. I could see your scowl from the other side of the shop, you know. You took six times as long as her to find your own wand, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, well. Now I need a new one. Any suggestions?"

Ollivander rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Second wands are tricky, as the first choice is not an option anymore. Though new wands are always being created, so there is hope yet." Serena gave him a painfully patient smile. "Yes, yes. Young people these days. Always in such a hurry, never stopping to appreciate the quality, the workmanship, the effort that... I can see you don't give a damn what I have to say. Didn't when you were eleven, either. Running around, pulling wands from shelves willy-nilly, all the way over in the birch! Which, of course, got you nowhere and probably set you back at least an hour."

Serena scowled as he paced the store, muttering to himself.

"Cherry wood, eleven and three quarters inches, powdered unicorn horn. Now, we could be successful with a variation of that..." He pulled a box off a shelf. "Though such a combination is very basic, perhaps you have matured past it and are prepared for a more focused core material. Though let us try this one first," he said, handing her the box.

"Mahogany, twelve and one half inches, powdered unicorn horn again. Much the same as your previous; a bit more advanced, though still rather juvenile. Perhaps you'll need something more..." he stopped as he watched her test the wand, casting different colored sparks and such. "Or perhaps you're still the same little girl who came squealing into my shop at seven in the morning, shoes on the wrong feet and chewing gum in her hair?"

Serena's face was red with embarrassment. Ron and Harry's were red with repressed amusement, and Hermione, too, was stifling a giggle. Serena was about to pay for the wand (and be overcharged for it, she was sure), when Ollivander asked innocently,

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a holster for your new wand? Very useful for those who find it hard to keep track of their belongings. You'll never find yourself in a darkened alleyway unprepared again."

At that, Serena's head shot up from counting her money. Struck dumb for a moment (_How does he know?_), she gathered her wits (_He doesn't, it was just an example. A very pertinent example, but a coincidence nonetheless._) and asked, in a defiant tone of voice, "Are you implying that I cannot keep track of my belongings?"

In answer, Ollivander reached under his desk and pulled out a small paper bag. He dumped the contents onto his desk, and with no small amount of horror she saw it was her old wand, snapped in two uneven pieces, but still connected by a few grains of wood, as though someone had stepped on it but stopped themselves when they realized what it was. When she looked back up, the old man had a Dumbledore-esque twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, we have both cloth and leather holsters. The leather are more expensive, but when you're talking durability..."

* * *

She threw the wand-box into a trash bin and slipping her new wand into its black leather holster. "Hate that bloody infuriating man," she muttered. That, it seemed, was a very amusing comment, as both Ron and Harry burst out laughing in response. Her glare did nothing to stop them, either. If possible, it made them laugh harder.

"I can just imagine Snape standing in Ollivander's while she ran around, pulling things off of shelves-" Ron said through his mirth.

"Ollivander running after her, "No, stop that, stop that!"" More laughter. "I can see why you wanted to go alone!" _More_ laughter.

"Harry, Harry, think - Snape - with chewing gum in his hair!"

They doubled over in a fresh bout of hysterics as Hermione gave her an apologetic look, but her lips were twitching, too. Luckily a distraction was provided in the shape of Ginny Weasley and a boy who's name, as Serena learned later, was Seamus Finnigan. But perhaps it wasn't so lucky. Before Serena could so much as wage a protest, the entire story was told, from "Ginny, Ginny, we were just in Ollivander's," to "Snape - with chewing gum in his hair!" Ginny and the Finnigan boy laughed, Ron and Harry laughed some more. Passing pedestrians eyed the group askance. (Drawn by the sound of the screeching hyenas, Serena was sure) Fred and George were soon there as well, asking what they had missed. But this time she was ready.

"Next person to say a damned thing about Ollivander or chewing gum gets their bollocks hexed off."

Fred and George looked at each other despairingly. "Ollivander and chewing gum? That sounds like a good one, too..."


	2. The Phrase, Sex with Snape

**CHAPTER TWO FEATURES: The Phrase, "Sex with Snape." That's Got You're Attention, Admit It**

**

* * *

**

Despite her threats, or maybe because of them, the story got out. Serena had her bets on Finnigan. Fred and George didn't make light of it, either - quite the opposite. The next few days were full of 'ickle Serenie-kinns", which apparently was some huge in-joke between the rest of them, and chewing gum references out the wazoo. She spent most of her time in her room. Which, of course, she shared with Hermione and Ginny. They mostly stayed downstairs with the others, however, and Serena had taken to sleeping in the bathtub. It's not that she especially disliked their company, they were only _sleeping_ for Merlin's sake, but Ginny snored! The girls hadn't even noticed yet. She left as soon as they were asleep and was back before either was awake. If they found it odd that Serena was always last to fall asleep and first to wake, they didn't say anything. Perhaps they just thought she was an insomniac, or maybe, since she stayed in the room all day (Ron found that very unfair. "Why doesn't _she_ have to help clean this place up?"), they thought she was nocturnal. Or maybe they realized that it was none of their bloody business. Whatever it was, Serena was grateful for it.

* * *

"Serena!" Molly called up the stairs.

"I don't want any lunch!" she called back. Damn that bloody bint to hell and back. She had just gotten to sleep.

"Lunch has been over for hours, dear. It's your father, he wants to talk to..." she cut off as Serena, hair disheveled and jumper being hastily pulled over her nightshirt, stumbled down the stairs, "...you."

"Huh where?" she replied sleepily.

"The parlor, dear."

"Mmm," she responded, already three steps past the other woman. She flopped down into an armchair and looked up at her father.

"Well. I hear you haven't been being very social," Severus said, eyeing her hair and clothes.

"Mmm." She said non-committally. "There-" she yawned, "there are a few things I wanted to ask you..." she patted her pockets, then drew out a piece of crinkled parchment. "Ah yes." She cleared her throat importantly. "One, why am I in the same year as people two years younger than me? Two, why is this house so gross and creepy? Three, why are you never here? An extension of number three, where the hell are you and what are you doing? Four, is it technically ethical for me to be in a class that you teach? Five-"

"Calm down!" he said, looking a bit amused. "You made a list?" She glared at him. "Alright, alright. What was the first one again?"

Serena glanced at the parchment. "Why am I in the same year as people two years younger than me?"

Severus frowned. "They're not two years younger than you. A year and four months at the most." She raised an eyebrow. He took a breath, as though he knew she wouldn't like the answer. And he was probably right. "Durmstrang... has a different _agenda_ than Hogwarts does, as I'm sure you will notice. When it was necessary for me to pose as a spy, Durmstrang seemed the best place to send you. It also solved number, four was it? The ethical situation."

"That answer was not nearly satisfactory," she stated, sounding remarkably like Snape during a Potions lesson.

His lips quirked, perhaps in recognition of that fact. "No? You want me to spell it out for you? Durmstrang is not as advanced as Hogwarts is. Were you to _test_ into Hogwarts, as _most_ late-entry pupils do, you would only be at a fifth-year level." He gave her a steady look. "If that. We are giving you the benefit of the doubt." Serena swallowed at the implied threat. It would not do for a professor's own student to be behind in her classes. "What was your second question?"

She fished out her parchment again. "Two, why is this house so gross and... you know, I wrote that one right after I opened a drawer to put my clothes away and there was a human leg in it, so... You don't have to answer that one. I wasn't really, you know, in a good frame of mind..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "My daughter, ladies and gentlemen."

Serena colored faintly, then cleared her throat again. "Er, three. Why are you never here? An extension of number-"

"Yes, yes, the extension. I told you, I have things I must take care of-"

"_What _things?" she asked, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Severus sighed. "Do you know why your home was attacked? No? Did it ever occur to you that _that_ is the question you should be asking?" Serena mumbled something into her hands. "You're trying not to think about it, you say? What happened to that annoying little girl who never stopped asking questions? I wasn't aware that she was the one who had died in that house."

"Merlin, you're such a _bastard_! That was _undoubtedly_ the _worst _day of my _life_ and you just... Just because _you_ hated her doesn't mean... She was my fucking _mother_, you _arse_!" There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't try to hide them. "You don't... you have no idea..."

"I, too, have lost my parents, or have you forgot-"

"Don't even-it's not _nearly_ the same thing! When they died, was there anyone telling you how much they hated them, how they were just stupid Muggles so _whoopdi-freaking-do_?"

"I do not recall saying anything of the sort," he replied, acid in his voice. "And you had better start watching your tongue, girl. I admit I did not care for your mother at all, and I still believe _emphatically_ that she had no idea how to raise a child-"

"Oh, because _you_ do it so well? I'm not one of your bloody _students_-"

"You will be soon enough, and I believe I told you to _watch your tongue_." He was yelling now, but Serena didn't care.

"What are you going to do, give me _detention_?" she spat.

"A smack across the mouth is what I _should_ give you, you little ingrate. After all the things I've done for you-"

"Oh, yeah, like how you saved me and my mother from Death Eaters that one time?" Serena laughed bitterly. "You know, I bet you _let_ her die. I bet you knew about the whole thing, but you just didn't care because she wasn't _good_ enough for you, that's why you left us, wasn't it, because she was just-"

"Damn it, girl!" he thundered. "What do you take me for? If I had known of the attack beforehand do you honestly believe I would have left you there to your fate? You're raving. And I have told you on multiple occasions that I disliked your mother well enough _on her own merits_, not because she was a Muggle. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until you mean it," she snarled. Severus took a step forward and slapped Serena full on the face, then spun around and turned his back to her as though he couldn't stand the sight of her any longer. And almost immediately Serena regretted her outburst. All the anger she had been locking inside since that night had exploded, funneled into old resentments she knew were unfair.

But this was how their arguments always went, and they both knew it. Starting with a few quiet words, escalating quickly to a shouting match, throwing insults like stones. Rarely did Severus resort to violence. After the verbal (or physical, depending) climax, neither would talk for a few minutes; then they would begin again, about something else; forgive and forget. Well, forget anyway. There were very few times when this template was not followed. And this was not one of those times. Serena spoke first - in their language it was an apology.

"So, um, is it? Ethical for me to be in your class, I mean."

Snape turned and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you have any protests if it was?"

"No, I mean, I was just wondering."

"Albus assures me it is both legal and ethical. Though Albus says what it pleases him to say..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Which reminds me, I'm due in his office for _tea_, as though any self-respecting Englishman has tea at eight o'clock in the evening." He sighed and looked down at her. "Yet another exchange in which you completely and successfully miss the point."

Serena sulked in the parlor as Severus tried to ward off Molly, who was again berating him for leaving with an empty stomach. "...miss the point, my arse, he's just _evading_ the point _again_..."

* * *

That night Serena ate with the family. Well, the family, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and others she didn't even know the names of. Molly was quite the cook; her father's refusal to ever eat in the house had made her think the food left a bit to be desired, but the garlic mashed potatoes were especially good. Serena had obviously been missing out.

Hands flying everywhere, grabbing at dishes, mouths moving a mile a minute, red hair every which way you turned.

The boy - _man_, rather - sitting across from her caught her attention. His hair was long and tied back, and he had a fang dangling from his ear. She didn't usually go for the hippie type as a general rule (most of them smelled and had annoying, tree-hugging personalities), but then again, she didn't usually go for redheads to begin with. This Bill character was definitely attractive enough to be an exception to both.

"Serena?"

"Er- sorry, what?" He was grinning. They were all grinning. They had seen her staring - him, the other red haired ones, the brown haired one, the black haired one, the pink haired one...

Damn.

"Dad was asking what you're thinking of doing after you graduate," he said.

Wonderful, an effort to involve her in the conversation. Was the food worth it? She took a quick bite to remind herself that yes, it was, and said, "Graduate? I hadn't really, I mean..."

"She _is_ only a fifth year, Arthur," his wife reminded him. Serena mentally scowled.

"A fifth year? I thought you were older than that," he said.

"I'm seventeen." Not quite, but what was a month or six between housemates?

"Really, now? And a fifth year?" _Yes, a_ fifth _year, you irritating-_

It seemed he would have said more, but at that moment the dining room door opened to admit a man with messy, long, black hair.

"Sorry, fell asleep reading this really - hallo, this the new Snape?" He unceremoniously shoved Remus from his chair and took the now-empty spot next to Serena. "The mystery girl who appeared out of thin air and lived in my own house for three weeks before I actually saw her?"

"This is _your_ nasty old- I mean, er, house?" Serena asked.

He nodded distractedly. He, like the twins, seemed to be fascinated by her nose. She thought by now she knew a bit of how Harry felt.

"You know, in relation to your face at least, I think yours might be even bigger."

Serena gave the man a level look. "Really, now. What do you expect me to say to that?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned. "Just pointing out a fact."

"Well, thank you ever-so-much for that _fact_."

"You know, no one knew that Snape had a daughter," Sirius continued.

"Um, okay." She looked around the table. Everyone's attention was fixed on her. She turned back to Black; it was easier to face one of them at a time. "If it, ah, makes you feel better, I didn't know he had any friends." A number of people coughed violently at that statement.

"Well," Sirius laughed, "I wouldn't call us _friends_, exactly."

Serena didn't know how to respond to that, either, so she took another bite of potato, reminding herself why she was putting up with this torture.

"Wow," said Sirius, staring off into space. "Someone had sex with Snape."

Garlic-smashed goodness landed all over Bill.

"Merlin, I am _so_ sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm sure if anything had been in my mouth at the time, you'd be covered with it, too," Bill said, giving her a little smile as he wiped his face clean.

"Ew, Bill," Ginny grimaced. "That sounded so dirty." Serena colored faintly.

"Alright, alright!" said Molly firmly. "This topic is _closed_." Bill grinned and winked at Serena.

Sirius, oblivious to what he had caused, still sat staring into space, a slightly pained expression on his face.


	3. Prefects, A Lot of Them

**CHAPTER THREE ****FEATURES: Train Rides, Irritation, and Prefects. A Lot of Them.**

**

* * *

**

The next night, barely anyone spoke. Serena wondered what had caused such a change. She was so curious that she actually leaned over to ask Hermione about it.

Hermione started. "It's not unusually quiet," she said loudly.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm not upset about it. Really." He gave a smile that was so big and hearty and fake as to almost be painful to look at. "Ron and Hermione made Prefect. I didn't. They think that's awkward."

"Right. Silly them. Anyone could see that you find nothing awkward about it at all," Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't!" he protested.

"I said you didn't, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, you... you said it sarcastically."

"Did I?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You did."

"Imagine that."

"Irritating," said Harry, referring to the girl.

"Perhaps I was trying to imply something?"

"Yeah, well, imply it to someone who cares."

"Tsk, tsk, Mister Potter. Manners!" Which made a few people at the table snort. "What?" Serena regarded them with wide-eyed innocence. "Are you trying to imply something?"

* * *

Serena continued to eat dinner with the others, though she often snuck food, wrapped in a napkin, to her room and left the table early. That is, until she found that dessert was served every night. Serena, against her will and better judgment, was becoming more social. She was glad when the first of September rolled around; she would finally be rid of these irritating people that kept irritating her by not being nearly irritating enough. And besides, she was looking forward to seeing the few friends she had who attended Hogwarts.

She packed her things the day before and had forgotten to leave out extra clothing, so now she was rummaging through her trunk, searching for suitable going-out-in-the-Muggle-world wear. It didn't help that she had gotten up later than she had planned to begin with.

"Serena! Hurry up! We have to leave _now_!" called Molly.

"I-uh-just a second!"

"The train won't wait on us, you know!"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. _Shitshitbloodyshit!_ "I-Argh! Coming!" she threw all her belongings into her trunk and threw a jacket on over her thin undershirt just as Ron came in the door. He eyed her disheveled hair and pajama pants with an amused expression.

"Mum sent me to fetch your trunk, and to see what was taking you. Not having a good morning, are you?"

"Hardly," she replied distractedly, looking around in a slight panic for her wand before remembering that she had already put on the holster. Bloody infuriating man.

Molly was the only one in the parlor when Ron and Serena arrived.

"Nobody wanted to walk in the rain, and Arthur couldn't get cars, so we've been Apperating," she explained hurriedly when Serena asked.

No sooner had she finished speaking when Arthur popped into existence. "Molly, let's do them both now; it's late and Moody's already angry that the wards have been taken down for this long."

Molly nodded and clasped Serena's hand as Arthur did the same to Ron. A moment later they were standing in a designated Apperation port. The scarlet train was smoking and the platform was empty but for waving parents. Ron and Serena set off at a run.

It was very difficult to sprint while towing large trunks, especially ones that didn't have wheels. They were ten feet away and they were going to make it. Faces flushed, they slowed to a walk. It was then that the train started to move.

"Fuck," said Ron, with feeling. Serena agreed wholeheartedly as they ran up to the door and pounded on the window. The train was gaining speed. They were losing it. Not a good combination. Serena could just imagine how difficult it was for Ron; running, dragging a heavy, awkward trunk with one hand and having to pound on the train with the other. Just when they felt they would collapse, the door opened. Ron thrust his trunk into the hands of their savior and grasped the rail, reaching for Serena's hand and pulling her with him. They landed in a heap on the floor of the train.

_Click._

"My God, I'm blind," stated Serena.

"Sorry," a short boy holding a camera said. "Didn't mean to get you in the eyes, but it was brilliant! You were running and the train was pulling away and -"

"Yeah, Collin, we get it," grumbled Ron, rubbing his thigh.

"I got a picture of you two through the window, too!" He sighed dreamily. "Hope it comes out."

"Are you telling me," said Serena disbelievingly, "that you were _taking pictures_ instead of _helping us_?"

Collin looked at her strangely. "I'm a journalist," as though that explained everything.

"Well, erm, I've got to go to the Prefects carriage for a bit. Harry and Ginny're probably-"

"Harry's in the last compartment," said Collin excitedly. "I saw him through the window. The glare from the glass was all wrong, though, I couldn't get a decent angle..."

Ron and Serena left Collin and headed to their separate destinations. On her way to the back of the train, she saw a girl and a boy exit a compartment a bit farther down. A girl and boy with black and blond hair, respectively.

"Pansy? Draco?" she called.

"Serena?" shouted Draco. Pansy tugged on his sleeve and whispered something in his ear. Draco ignored her and hurried forward. Pansy followed, albeit with less enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here? I tried to owl you during the summer, but it came back unopened."

"I was in a very special place, filled with bunny rabbits and free Mai Tai's," she laughed.

Pansy eyed Serena innocently. "But what are you doing _here_? Why did your father take you out of Durmstrang?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she replied with a grin.

"Draco, we'll be late for the Prefect meeting," Pansy reminded him. Draco grimaced.

"Oh, you're Prefects, too?" Serena asked.

Both Pansy and Draco looked at her questioningly. "Who d'you know that's a Prefect?" Draco asked. Serena made a show of glancing at her wrist (where a watch was very obviously not) and tutted.

"Oh, dear, you two better run before you're late! I'll be in the last compartment," she added.

Draco looked at her menacingly. "Oh, you will be. And you will tell me where you were all summer and _all_ of it."

"Draco, we've got to _go_," said Pansy. They said their farewells and Serena made her way to the back of the train, wondering why Pansy was acting so strangely.

She slid open the last compartment door. To her dismay, Harry and Ginny were not the only ones inside. There was an odd-looking girl reading a copy of the _Quibbler_ upside down, and another boy chatting with the redhead. Now, the girl didn't _look odd_, per se - she didn't have any physical irregularities to speak of, but she gave off a certain aura. The radish earrings were a bit of a tip-off.

* * *

"I can't believe those two are prefects. Well, Granger I _suppose_, but the Weasel? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Draco, wait a moment," Pansy said hesitantly.

"What?" he asked, distracted and a little irritated. "Could it wait? I haven't seen Serena in Merlin knows how long."

"No, Draco, it can't. We need to talk now, and privately." She gave him a pleading look. He relented, and slid open the door to his left.

"You. Out," he barked at the young Ravenclaws that sat inside.

"Hey," one of them responded. "You can't just-"

"Read. The badge." They grumbled as they exited the compartment, and Draco, grinning at his newly-acquired power, turned to Pansy. "What's so important that can't wait for even an hour?"

"Draco, are you just stupid or do you _want_ to be killed?" Pansy whispered fiercely.

"What are you on about?"

"She's _Snape's daughter_! You remember, _Snape_, the _blood traitor_? Imagine how it'll look if you're friends with her a month after her father was discovered as a fucking _spy_?"

"He wouldn't _kill_ me," Draco countered weakly. "And technically I'm not even one yet."

"D'you think that'll matter to him? Use your head, Draco, he's killed for less, you know that well as me!"

"Not quite," Draco muttered.

Pansy hit him across the face. "Shut up."

Draco knew he had crossed the line, so he ignored the slap. "I'm not going to just ignore her."

"You would if you had half a brain!"

"She's your friend, too, you know. You're just going to abandon her?"

Pansy stared at Draco for a moment, then sighed. "You've never been, you have no idea... Yes, I am." Her eyes misted over. "I wish you would, too."

"Well. We don't always get what we wish for, do we?" Draco snapped before slamming open the door and leaving Pansy behind.

"No," she whispered. "No, we don't."

* * *

"I can't believe those two are prefects!" said Ron. "Well, Parkinson _maybe_, but _Malfoy_? What was Dumbledore _thinking_?"

Serena grinned, silently agreeing. Draco, in a position of power? Not likely. He'd order all the underlings to bring him booze and have the girls fan him with palm leaves.

"I agree," stated Luna suddenly. "Everyone knows that the Malfoys are in league with Fudge and his plans for a Great Goblin Genocide. Does Dumbledore _want_ all of Hogwarts' goblins to be cooked into pies?"

Harry snorted.

"Uh, yeah..." said Ron, eyeing the girl uncertainly.

"Hogwarts has goblins?" said Hermione, surprised, and a bit skeptical.

"Sometimes," Luna replied airily as the compartment door slid open.

"Malfoy? What d'you want?" asked Ron angrily.

"_Weasel?_ I must have the wrong-" His eyes bulged as they landed on Serena.

Serena fidgeted, unnerved at Draco's unexpected expression. "Hi? Why don't you, er, sit, um... or not."

"Serena, did you hit your head or..." Draco paled. "_They_ were the Prefects you knew? You - you spent the summer with _them_? _That's_ why you didn't answer my letter?"

Serena sat up quickly. "It's not as bad as it sounds!" she cried dramatically.

"But they... they're _them_!" She snorted. "This is no laughing matter, Serena!"

"Isn't it?"

"Irritating."

"Isn't she?"

"Stow it, Potter."


	4. Realizations, Two Chapters Late

**CHAPTER FOUR FEATURES: Tennis Terminology (I hope you're a bit familiar with the game. If not, you'll be a little confused, and you'll miss out on some really great metaphors, but it's just a small bit) and Realizations That Should Have Been Made At Least Two Chapters Ago**

**

* * *

**

"Serena!" Draco whined. "You can't _do_ this to me!"

"Do... what, exactly?" she asked.

"Put me in this _position_!"

"What... position, exactly?"

Draco scowled. "This whole you - them - _friends_ thing! It's just not going to work," he finished matter-of-factly.

"This whole _me - them - friends thing_?" She snorted. "Not bloody likely. I was forced to spend the summer with them, no need to go bonkers over it."

'Them' frowned.

"Well, come sit with me, then," Draco suggested.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied, jumping up and grabbing her trunk.

"Well, bye, then," said Harry. Serena looked back for a moment, startled, but didn't respond.

* * *

Serena coughed.

Pansy coughed.

Draco delicately cleared his throat.

"So, um, how was your lot's summer?" Serena asked nervously. Nervously! Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Draco; these were her friends, why the hell was she nervous? What the hell was going on?

"How was _yours_?" asked Pansy, voice sickly-sweet and malicious.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "It pretty much sucked."

"That's too bad," she replied, in the same honeyed tones.

"Isn't it," Serena agreed icily.

"I heard about the attack-"

Serena tossed her head and looked out the window. "I'll bet you did."

"Excuse me?" Pansy's voice shed its oily quality and battled Serena's for sharpness.

Serena looked back at Pansy with raised eyebrows. "Well, it was in all the papers, wasn't it?" she asked airily.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about all that muck in the society pages," Pansy replied.

Serena's expression became one of detached surprise as she looked back out through the window. "Really? Can't imagine how you would have heard about it, then."

The others' eyes darted back and forth between the girls as though it was a tennis match. Serena had delivered a tough shot, would Pansy be able to return?

"Well, they say bad news travels fast." Pansy saved the ball, albeit a rather poor lob.

"But of course," Serena agreed, running up to meet it. "Even faster if you're in the right _circles_." Drop-shot.

Instead of the surprise and anger that usually accompanied such cheap shots, Pansy smirked. "And I _am_. In _all_ the _right circles_." Overhead smash.

Serena could see Pansy's eyes dancing with laughter when she saw that the point was hers. Serena's own were about to be swimming in tears. Ever since Draco had introduced them three years ago, they had been great friends. What had happened? What had changed? Pansy was obviously a Death Eater, wanted to become one, or wanted Serena to think it. Was it something to do with the attack? Her father's words echoed in her head, _"Do you know why your home was attacked? No? Did it ever occur to you that_ that _is the question you should be asking?"_

"...Come on, Pansy, don't be like that," Draco was saying.

"Draco, shut up. You don't know anything," she said.

"I know that you're being completely ridiculous," he spat back.

"You're the one being stupid, Draco," said Pansy, shaking her head - in disappointment or something else, Serena didn't know, and she didn't really care, either. All she wanted was to get out of there. So she did.

"Serena..." Draco said. She shut the door in his face.

Pansy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's better this way," she said.

He pushed it away. "You didn't have to do that to her, you know. It was... completely unnecessary."

"No, Draco, it was." She sighed. "I hope you don't think I enjoyed that. She was my friend, too, or have you forgotten?"

"Looked like you enjoyed. A lot."

"It's called _acting_, Draco," she retorted. "Maybe you should try it sometime. Merlin, you wear your heart on your freaking sleeve. It's going to get you killed," she practically cried. When he said nothing, she continued in a harder voice. "It's her or us, Draco. Think about it."

Draco looked at Pansy, then at Blaise and Theodore. They were just as determined as Pansy. Maybe more so, as they and Serena had never really been that close. He sat down next to Pansy, who smiled in a relieved way, and tried to ignore the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Serena spent the rest of the ride in the bathroom, crying. What was going on? What was wrong with all of them? What was wrong with her? She wiped her eyes and tried to think of something that had changed, something that would make Pansy hate her so much. A _lot_ had changed since Serena had seen the other girl last, but Death Eaters attacking her house could hardly account for her sudden animosity. _"Do you know why your home was attacked? No? Did it ever occur to you that _that _is the question you should be asking?" _Maybe Pansy knew something she didn't. Serena replayed the scene in her mind. It certainly _seemed_ as though Pansy was boasting her knowledge. In fact, it _seemed_ as though Pansy assumed Serena had known what she was talking about. At first Serena had just assumed she was hinting about the death of her mother, but now she wasn't so sure. Did Pansy know why her house was attacked? Pansy's voice, mocking and sinister in its innocence, rang in her head, asking, _"But why did your father take you out of Durmstrang?"_ Serena felt like she knew the answer to that question. What had her father said before, when they were discussing the school? That it was behind Hogwarts, yes, but he had said something else, too, hadn't he? Yes, when he was talking about the "ethical situation", he'd said that when he'd had to pretend to be a spy, Durmstrang was the best solution, but he hadn't said why...

Wait. That was it.

_When he'd had to pretend to be a spy._

Which implied that he no longer had to do so.

And seeing as the Dark Lord wasn't one to whom you could hand a resignation letter, that meant he had been caught.

Which was why his only remaining blood's home had been attacked.

And Pansy knew.

Which explained a lot.

But luckily, Serena had a cunning plan.

Well, not so much a plan as a vague idea.

And not so much cunning as desperate.

She would talk to them.


	5. An Inordinate Amount of Mandrake Root

**CHAPTER FIVE FEATURES: The Feast, Fathers, and an Inordinate Amount of Mandrake Root**

**

* * *

**

The train was slowing down. Serena used a quick charm on her face (she shoved down the memory of the sleep-over when she learned the spell from Pansy) and changed into her school robes. She congratulated herself on remembering her trunk when she fled from the compartment; it was much more convenient, and much less embarrassing, than having to go back for it. She was one of the last students off the train. There was a large man over to her right, calling for first years. Thinking he might be departing crucial knowledge, or perhaps taking them to the ceremony her father had mentioned, she made her way over to him. The closer she got, it felt like, the taller she became. All around her were little ten-and-eleven-year-olds. She was glad it was dark, her cheeks were burning. He shepherded them into small boats. Serena ended up sharing hers with three small boys, who would keep (annoyingly) jabbing each other in the ribs and whispering, and staring at her the whole way. As soon as they disembarked, she distanced herself from them. She hated this school already.

They were brought into a large hall, where McGonagall (Serena remembered from fire-calls and a few glimpses in Grimmauld Place) lined them up and trotted them out in front of the rest of the school. Serena felt eyes on her; she felt paranoid. She was two feet taller than everyone else in this line, and she felt like people were staring at her nose. Curse her father to eternal damnation!

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever. Names being called, houses being shouted, students being cheered. She wished it would just hurry up and end. She had the perfect speech planned for when she joined her friends.

"Snape, Serena!"

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin, her name startled her, but she managed to keep her appearances cool and stalk over to the wooden stool. The Hat was placed on her head.

It kept mumbling, but not loud enough for Serena to understand. She wondered if she was supposed to, or if it was talking to itself. She concentrated very hard on what she could hear.

_...be best to just ... shock ... shout it ... no idea..._

They weren't even complete thoughts, and Serena gave up. Listening so hard was starting to give her a headache. She resisted the urge to sigh and check her watch.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Serena's foot, which had been resting on the bottom rung of the stool, suddenly slid and fell to the marble floor with a loud slap. There was a clattering at the Head Table where it seemed Snape had upset his wine goblet. No one cheered. No one moved. No one even breathed.

_No, no, it has to be wrong, the stupid hat is broken!_ she thought desperately.

_Broken? I assure you, Miss Snape, I am not _broken_. I think you should go to your table now._

_No! You're wrong! I'm.. I'm... well, not a _Gryffindor_, that's for certain!_

_Yes, Miss Snape, you are. Now I think -_

_You don't understand! You have to change it. Tell them you were wrong. This ruins _everything_! What will my father say?_

McGonagall approached after it was clear Serena was making no move to get up. She nudged her shoulder. "Miss Snape, please." Her voice sounded a bit rusty. She cleared it. "Take your seat."

The Professor removed the hat and Serena had no choice but to do as she was told. A wild desire to disregard the Hat and go to the Slytherin table overcame her, but no. She had no hope with Pansy now. Determined to regain a small bit dignity, she tossed her hair and stalked to her table, seating herself as far away from the other members as she could. The others were all too happy to oblige her, scooting away when she sat.

After another tense moment, McGonagall coughed again and continued with the sorting. Serena wanted to put her face in her hands and hide herself from the world, but she could not. She would not let these people see her like that. She stared resolutely ahead, hands folded in her lap. If she could have brought herself to look at her father, she would have seen him doing the same.

* * *

The first few days of classes passed slowly, with Serena avoiding the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors avoiding her. Even Fred and George looked away when she walked in the room. She supposed that they had been told about the way she abandoned Harry and the others on the train. She regretted it now, of course, but how was she supposed to know the hat would suffer from temporary insanity and cast her in with them and their kind?

She held no more hope for regaining her Slytherin friends, either. She had caught their eye during Care of Magical Creatures, but they all turned away, talking amongst themselves, except Draco, who gave her a look; a sad little smile that said, 'I'm sorry' or maybe 'Goodbye,' and then looked down at the ground. Despite her efforts, he didn't look at her again.

* * *

Serena plopped down on her bed and heaved a shaky sigh. Today had been, for lack of a strong enough adjective, horrendous.

Serena's classmates had been, she assumed, rather frightened of her, which she didn't mind in the least. It meant they left her alone. _That was one bonus to having the most hated teacher in school as your father_, she thought dismally.

But they weren't frightened anymore. Today alone she had had so many people knock into her in the hallway and send her books flying. So many jeering looks, so many horrible jokes. It was clear to everyone that Snape had disowned his daughter, and they latched onto it like it was the best bit of gossip they'd ever heard.

_She had been walking to Charms and she had tripped. Her bag ripped, and everything went everywhere. An inkbottle smashed. _

"But that's not all," Padma said excitedly. "An inkbottle smashed - all over Professor Snape's shoes!"

"Merlin," Parvati gasped. "What did he do?"

_He stared at her, as though he didn't understand what just happened. Serena looked up at him from where she had fallen. A line of blood was starting to form on her knee. She silently prayed he would say something, anything. But he did not._

"Well, first he just stood there, glaring like he does," Parvati whispered. "You know, hatefully. _She_ just sat there on the ground looking terrified. Then he picked up a quill and piece of parchment from the ground, dipped it into the ink she'd spilled on his shoe - and wrote her a detention!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Typical Snape," he whispered.

"_And_ he took _fifty_ house points!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Mister Thomas, this is a _library_."

"Sorry Madam Pince..."

_He dropped the quill and the parchment and stalked away. Serena watched the parchment slowly descend and finally come to rest on her leg. Blood from her knee soaked into it. She stared at the stain._

"And he never said a word to her, neither," finished Dean.

Seamus whistled. "That's cold."

Ron nodded. "Serves her right, though. Pretending to be our friend, then ditching us first chance for _Slytherins_..."

"Ron," Hermione chastised, "no one deserves to be treated that way. Especially by their father."

Seamus looked confused. "When did she pretend to be your friend?"

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"She stayed with Ron's family and us for a bit over the summer," Harry said vaguely. Ron shot him a look of thanks.

"Why?"

"Don't you read the _Prophet_?" Neville asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't get Wizarding newspapers at my parent's house."

Neville's cheeks reddened a bit, he'd obviously forgotten Dean was Muggleborn. "Oh, well. Her family was attacked."

"Attacked?" Dean asked.

"Attacked," Neville agreed. "By Death Eaters. Her mother was killed. She barely escaped."

"Why would Death Eaters attack _Snape_?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No, he didn't live with them," Neville clarified.

"Still doesn't make any sense," Dean said, frowning. "So then she came and stayed with you?" He said to Ron.

"Uh," said Ron, caught off guard. "Yeah."

Dean frowned again, then shrugged and accepted it. "That must have been loads of fun."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," Harry said. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all stared at him. "Hey Ron, Hermione, remember when we went to Ollivander's?"

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione giggled. The others exchanged looks.

"And - and -" Ron tried to catch his breath, "when she spat potatoes all over Bill?"

The sound of their laughter attracted others in the Common room. Soon Fred and George and Ginny had joined in the reminiscing. The whole of Gryffindor was laughing at the stories they told. All but one.

Serena stood at the bottom of the staircase, listening to the sound of their laughter, catching herself when she found she wanted to join them. Join in their laughter and merrymaking. Join in their fun. But now that they knew her father wouldn't protect her, they were sure to be cruel, like everyone else. She heaved a sigh and walked back up to her dormitory and pulled her textbook into bed with her. She had potions tomorrow and she was damned if she was going to make a fool of herself again.

* * *

"Yeah, and after all that, she ditches us on the train for _Malfoy_, of all people," Ron says disgustedly.

Many people shake their heads sadly. "Well, she is a Snape," someone says.

Harry frowns. "She may be a Snape, but..." He trailed off. "Nevermind." After a chorus of 'No!'s and 'What is it?'s he concedes. "She can't be all _that_ bad, can she?"

Ron snorted. "Why couldn't she?"

"Well," Harry said. "She _was_ sorted into _Gryffindor_."

* * *

_Bugger!_ Serena felt close to tears. Why today, of all days? This morning of _all bloody mornings!_ She raced down flights of stairs, hoping they were leading her in the right direction. She remembered which staircases to take to get to the dungeons, but she hadn't yet learned to discern when the staircases had moved from their usual position. Luckily, the stairs were cooperative. She thought they may have even helped a bit, because she got to the door sooner than she'd expected. Of course, she was still late. She did a quick glamour charm on her hair and took a deep breath. _I could go to the hospital wing. I could go back up the stairs, and throw myself down them. I could curse myself ill and then I wouldn't have to do this I can't do this I can't do this Icantdothis-_

She slowly opened the door. It creaked something horrible. She squeezed her eyes closed, but she couldn't shut out the noise. When Serena opened them again, everyone was staring at her. She bit her lip and looked around for her father. He was standing behind a student's cauldron. He glared at her. He glared at her red and gold tie. He glared at her Gryffindor badge. She remembered suddenly the green ribbon necklace and wished she had worn it. At least he wouldn't have been able to glare at that.

"Well, well," he said. Part of her was glad - at least he was finally talking to her - but the rest of her was dreading what he was going to say. He had _that tone_. The one that usually made her arms twitch, ready to jump up and cover her face, in case blows needed to be blocked. "Finally decided to join us, I see. You are twenty minutes late, and at..." his grin widened, showing yellowing teeth, "ten points a minute, that's..." Serena's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit. Her body stance visibly wilted. The Gryffindors in the class made noises in protest while the Slytherins sniggered. "That's two hundred points, isn't it?" Serena's mouth opened and shut, opened again, then shut again. _That's not fair! Bloody bastard! Not fair!_ She directed her eyes to the floor.

"But, sir," Seamus said. "_Two hundred points?_ For being _late?_" Snape whirled around and stared down Seamus. "And...she's...new..." he trailed off.

"Twenty points, Finnigan. Think about that next time you criticize my judgments."

Serena was still standing by the door and looking at her shoes. "Well?" he barked. "The instructions are on the board. Get to it!" She practically ran to the nearest open area and set about getting the ingredients ready at a break-neck speed.

Her hands were still shaking when she got to the third step. She liked to think they were shaking in anger, but she knew there was fear, too. It didn't help much with the potion - she cut herself twice while shredding the Afesin skin (for which she had desperately not wanted to go to Snape about, but they were rather bad. He noticed them before she could tell him, however, and lectured her loudly about the idiocy of potion-making with open, indeed _bleeding_ wounds. He didn't heal her, but threw her a rag to tie around her hand instead, then took thirty points) and now her slices of Mandrake root were crooked and in varied sizes. This particular potion called for a rather large amount of root, and by the time she was done slicing it, her hands were starting to calm down.

"What's the matter, girl, can't you even manage to do such a simple task as cutting up a root?" She jumped, not realizing he was behind her. "Go get another and do it again. And for wasting a perfectly good Mandrake root, twenty points."

Serena threw her root into the garbage. It was still useable - he just wanted an excuse to take points! And of course, he waited until she was just finishing to make her start again. She got another root and took a deep breath, cutting slowly so that the slices were neater. Snape came back when she was about to dump them in her cauldron when he grabbed the cutting board and smirked. "Again."

Serena controlled the urge to scream. She pulled open the supply cupboard a bit too hard and had to stop it before it slammed, but he had been watching and took points anyway. She looked for the Mandrake where it had been before, but then she remembered - it had been the last one! She searched desperately through the other cupboards, but no luck. She closed the doors very carefully, then made herself, step-by-step, up to her father.

"What?" he spat.

"The- there's no, no more, uh, no more uh Mandrake... root... in... the cupboard..." She swallowed. "Uh, sir."

He sighed dramatically. "Wait here," he commanded. He went into his office and shut the door behind him. She took the opportunity to throw her head back and take several deep breaths. She clenched and unclenched her fists. She counted down from ten slowly. She did every stress-releaving technique she'd ever heard of and a few she made up on the spot.

And he still wasn't back. She looked around the room. Pansy was smirking at her. As were most of the Slytherins, actually. Draco was pointedly staring at his potion. She looked at the other side of the room, where the faces were much more empathetic. She actually got a couple of thumbs up and a sympathetic smile from Harry.

And he still wasn't back. Serena started to worry. What was he doing? Was he getting her more Mandrake root? Was he writing another detention? Millions of things, each a more terrifying prospect than the last, streamed through her mind.

And still, he wasn't back. How long had he been gone, now? She glanced at the clock, not that it was much help; she didn't know what time he had left. It felt like hours, though.

Finally, he walked back into the room, carrying a Mandrake. "See if you can't do it right this time. And twenty points for wasting my time on your inadequacies."

She just nodded and took the root back to her station. She shook her hands out and made sure that the slices were damned perfect. When she was done she hesitated. Was she supposed to wait until he checked them? Deciding that it probably didn't matter, he'd decide what was wrong after she did it, she plopped the pieces into her cauldron.

Nothing happened. Serena looked at the board. Apparently, it was supposed to be turning "cloudy, opaque." She looked at it. It was still as brown as it was when she added the Afesin skin.

"I see you've managed to make Afesin soup," Snape said, suddenly behind her again. _How does he do that?_ she thought angrily, willing her pulse to return to normal. "But a Memory Strengthening potion, it is not."

Serena frowned and looked at the board. "I don't... I did everything right! The Mandrake roots were _perfect_ -"

"Yes, perfect and over ten minutes too late," he sneered. "Maybe next time you'll try to do things right the first time around and not waste time and ingredients." He flicked his wand at the defective potion and Vanished it. "A zero for the day, and twenty points for using an inordinate amount of Mandrake root and still not producing a product."

He left her and went to the front of the room, saying that those who had brewed their potions _correctly_ were to put a small amount in a flask, write their name on it, and put it on his desk.

That's_ why he took so long in his bloody office. He was _definitely _back there for more than ten minutes._ She tried to remember how many points he had taken from her. Twenty just then, forty points combined for Mandrake, thirty for cutting herself, five for almost slamming the door to the cupboard, two-bloody-hundred for being late, and she might as well count the twenty he gave to Seamus for sticking up for her. Two hundred and ninety-five points. It was the beginning of the year, Gryffindor didn't even _have_ two hundred and ninety-five points.

She put her face in her hands and tried to hide from the world.

She stayed like that until the bell rang. She jumped up and practically sprinted out of the dungeon. She passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.


	6. Doorway? I Thought You Said Norway!

**CHAPTER SIX FEATURES: Acceptance, Rebellion, and Taking the High Road for Low Reasons**

**

* * *

**

That night in the dormitory, Serena was surprised that Hermione had tried to talk to her. Surprised, though, not appreciative. She had cast a silencing charm on her curtains and went to sleep.

The next day was strange. The Slytherins still tripped her and took her books, but most of the Gryffindors said hello when they passed, and so did the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws, too, were more friendly than yesterday. She assumed it was pity, but she didn't care. It made getting through the day much easier.

The next few days passed without incident. She was behind in her classes, but not too far behind. Professor McGonagall gave her twenty points for giving a correct answer; so did Professor Sprout. Hagrid forced her to feed a very scary-looking, hairy creature a still-live halibut, then gave her points for "volunteering". It seemed as though the all the other teachers were on her side, too, and trying to get Gryffindor's points back. Which would still take a while since they were still much in the negative.

All too soon, it was time for Potions again. Serena was on time. She had gone to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught, (which the woman had gladly given to her after Serena let drop what class she was headed to) so her hands should be steady today. She was even wearing the green ribbon. She was ready.

When Snape swooped in, he seemed in a foul mood. It became clear that he had been forbidden to take points, or at least lectured about it, and he made it clear that this did not mean Serena, or anyone else for that matter, was getting off easy. He compensated by berated and belittling Serena for even the smallest of things. ("Are you missing part of your brain, stupid girl? Cover your mouth when you cough!") He was ruthless and cruel. ("Jewelry, including _necklaces_, are prohibited in the lab. Or do you find yourself to be above the rules?"). He was so dedicated to his task that a little problem like running out of reasons did not daunt him. ("This potion is supposed to be _blue_." "But... sir... it _is_ blue." "Don't you talk back to me, and don't tell such foul-mouth lies. This is clearly... not blue.")

"It seems you have failed this potion as well. Just as you failed last week's potion." _Just like you failed the Sorting. Just like you failed me._ "Can you do nothing right?" Serena looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath through her nostrils. Then, she slowly stood up. She gathered her textbook, her quill, and any stray pieces of parchment.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

She didn't answer him. Once all the items were in her bag, she aimed a _scourgify_ at her cauldron. When it was clean, she took it to the back shelf where they were stored. Snape and the other students watched her. She walked back to her desk.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked to the door.

"Now!"

She opened the door, then she turned and locked eyes with him once more. There was no expression on her face, but it wasn't devoid of emotion. The anger and rage were plain to anyone who saw her; her face was blank in an effort to not lose her head.

Then she turned and walked out of the class, slamming the door so hard a jar fell to the floor and smashed.

* * *

Serena decided to forgo her afternoon classes in favor of hiding under her quilt and having a good cry. When she heard footsteps coming into the dormitory, she charmed her eyes to make the redness vanish, but she knew the other girls would be able to tell if they saw her.

"Serena?" It was Hermione.

"Uh," Serena answered.

"Oh, well, it's me, Hermione, and, uh, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender are here, too. We were just wondering if there was, uh, anything, we could, er, that is, if there's anything you..."

Serena sat up and pulled back the curtains so quickly it made the other girls jump. She grinned.

"Actually..."

* * *

Serena smiled at the mirror. Last night she got what every girl needs for a new beginning - a makeover. But hers wasn't just _any_ makeover, it was a Gryffindor makeover. Her hair, spelled a rich red color, had golden streaks in it. Her tie was worn with pride; lengthened a bit to reach her new red-and-gold belt. They had added a red stripe to the top of her left sock and a gold stripe to the right. She had pierced her ears and was showing them off with borrowed ruby studs from Lavender. They had shortened her skirt (admittedly, that had nothing do to with house pride, but it did make her feel pretty and more rebellious.) and also spelled her eyes green. Parvati said green eyes were a must with red hair (earning her a 'Hey!' from Ginny). They were rather nice, and Serena decided she could get used to seeing everything with a slight greenish tint.

She had agonized for hours over whether or not to change the color of the green ribbon to match her new look, or to wear it at all. If she changed it, it would be making a bigger, bolder statement to her father. A big 'Bollocks to you, Dad!' but if she wore it green, it would say, 'I'm here, and I'm proud to be Gryffindor. But I'm still willing to work things out.' It would be taking the high road. She finally decided to wear it, and wear it green. After all he put her through, she would still offer him her hand. If he got huffy and refused her, well, she would enjoy being a martyr. And if he accepted, she would always be able to hold it over his head, how she was the bigger person, more responsible and mature.

Her smiled turned to a smirk. Oh, she'd take the high road, and she'd take it _first_. She wondered briefly if, given her particular reasons for doing the right thing, it could still be counted as doing the right thing at all. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she applied red gloss to her lips.

* * *

There were whispers and murmurs when Serena went down to breakfast, walking with Lavender and Parvati, but Serena didn't mind. In fact, she welcomed them. She glanced up at the Head Table. Her father wasn't there. Her spirits dampened, she had wanted him to see this. But as more and more people stopped to compliment her, she found she cared less and less. She had done this to get back at her father, but maybe it would help her, too.

"Oh, I like your hair, Serena!"

"Pretty earrings!"

"How'd you do that to your skirt? Could you show me?"

Serena smiled and accepted the compliments graciously. She made a cursory glance over to the Slytherin table. Most of them, Pansy included, were still talking and eating. She wasn't sure if they hadn't noticed, or if they were ignoring her. Draco, however, was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She gave him a grin, which he returned before turning his attention back onto his own table.

Serena sat down next to Ginny, across from Hermione. Lavender and Parvati sat down on her other side. Ron and Harry, who were seated on either side of Hermione, stared at her openly.

"Hi," Ginny said. "So, like your new look?"

Serena smiled; it seemed that was something she couldn't stop doing this morning. "Yes, much. Thanks," she said, including the rest of the girls as well.

"Oh, it's no problem," said Parvati.

"Yeah," agreed Lavender. "It was a lot of fun."

Harry had since stopped looking at Serena and was helping himself to some more toast, but Ron was still eying at her oddly. She couldn't help but snap, "What?"

Ron's ears reddened. "Nothing. Just... you look different."

Serena snorted. "That was the idea." She took a bite of egg.

"Wonder what Snape's gonna say."

Serena stopped chewing.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered loudly.

Serena shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll see."

* * *

Serena wondered how she could have ever hated this school. It all depended on attitude, after all. Have a bad attitude, and people notice. She was working on being nice to everyone, and it was paying off in kind. She even had a date for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend! (Okay, so it was only Lee Jordan. But it was still a date!)

Her father was still an undeniable prick, of course. He took more points off her than all the other houses combined (though not as ridiculously as that first class) and insulted her every chance he got. But she would just respond with a smile and a 'Yes, sir', which made him even more angry. She didn't know if he saw the necklace; if he did he wasn't offering any sort of truce. And he still never said her name.

It was that that hurt the most, though she could understand his unwillingness to do so. It would probably be awkward calling her 'Snape' in front of everyone - _not to mention he probably is trying to pretend he's not my father_ - and calling her by her first name would be improper _- and implying a level of familiarity he's probably trying to forget we have._ But just because she knew his reasons didn't mean she forgave him, or that she didn't mind being called 'you' and 'girl'. _But what cannot be changed must be endured_, as her father said. Serena found it a touch ironic that now, what she needed to endure was her father himself.

"Hey, ready to go?" a voice startled her. It was Lee.

"Yup." She stood. They left the Common Room and started downstairs.

* * *

"...so then the gremlin says, 'Doorway? I thought you said _Norway_!'"

They laughed together. It was nice to have such simple fun again. As they descended the stairs leading to the Great Hall, Lee slowly reached over and took hold of her hand. Serena bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. They were almost outside when a cold voice behind them hissed, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Serena and Lee, not letting go of each other's hands, slowly turned to face Snape. They glanced at each other. "To Hogsmeade, sir," they answered.

Snape smirked. "No, you're not. _You're_ not, in any case." He directed the last part at Serena.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she retorted angrily. "You can't stop me." Lee was slowly edging away from the Snapes.

"Can't I?" Snape said.

His tone made Serena unsure. "...No?"

He sighed dramatically. "Wrong again. You need a _guardian's permission_ to visit Hogsmeade."

His grin widened at the look of dismay on Serena's face. "Bastard," she whispered. Before he could say another word, she dropped Lee's hand and ran back to the stairs.

Snape watched her flee, and when he turned back to Lee, he was greeted with a glare. He barked at the Gryffindor to get on with what he was doing before he took points, then he stalked away.

Serena slammed the portrait door closed behind her. Younger students, also trapped in this bloody castle, were inside playing chess and exploding snap. No one tried to stop her when she turned suddenly and took the other staircase, to the boy's dormitories.

She walked along the hallway until she found the Fifth year's room. Luckily, it was empty. She looked at the beds. Which one was Harry's? They all looked the same. She spotted Ron's trunk (she remembered it from when they had almost missed the train). If that was Ron's bed, Harry's would probably be next to it. But which side? She didn't know what Harry's trunk looked like. She guessed at the left one. Opening the trunk, she decided that this was definitely not Harry's trunk. Added to the fact that she knew Harry didn't have many clothes besides his uniform, this trunk had a large collection of gay pornography.

The other trunk was Harry's. His Firebolt was there, and so was what she had come for. She rearranged everything perfectly and closed the trunk. If everything went well, she would return the Cloak before Harry ever knew it was gone. If not, well... she hoped Harry wasn't the grudge-holding type.


	7. A Good Deal of Snogging

**CHAPTER SEVEN FEATURES: Quite a Bit of Stealing, a Good Deal of Snogging, and a Small Amount of Sap**

**

* * *

**

Serena was lost. Well, it's not as though she was _hopelessly_, lost, she reminded herself. There were other students around, and she could find her way back to the castle, but Hogwarts wasn't her current destination. Only, she had no idea how to get to Zonko's. And she didn't even know if Lee would be there, it was just a guess. She sighed. Her plan wasn't working out as she'd hoped. A flash of silvery light caught her eye. It was Draco's hair. Serena rolled her eyes. He probably cared more about his hair than any girl she'd ever met. As she watched, he waved off his friends and entered a bookshop alone. _Perfect_.

Serena went to the door and waited for someone to open it. It only took a minute or two before an elderly man exited the shop, and she slipped in, quite sneakily, she thought.

She found a deserted isle and removed the Cloak, shoving it in her bag. She located Draco (the cooking section - no wonder he came alone!) and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped. "Merlin, don't _do_ that!"

Serena smirked. "Oops."

Draco looked around quickly. "...Hi. What, er, what do you want?"

The way Draco was talking to her hurt. "Maybe I just wanted to chat," she said, not without a bit of bite.

He looked taken aback. "Serena... you know I can't..."

"Be seen with me?" she sniffed haughtily.

"Well," he hedged, "...yeah."

She suddenly grinned. "I can fix that."

"Where'd you get an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Shh. Just because people can't see you doesn't mean they can't wig out when they hear a disembodied voice. It's borrowed."

"From who? Ow! You just stepped on my foot!" Draco whined.

"Sorry," Serena replied. "It's somebody's. I'll say no more."

"So," Draco said knowingly. "Potter's."

"Nothin' sayin'."

"Potter's."

"Whatever."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"Wherever your heart desires."

Draco snorted. "Hey, it's Pansy and Blaise and..." he giggled. "Too bad they can't see me now."

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"You just giggled."

"Hmm. I suppose I did."

Draco giggled again, and Serena snickered.

"You know," Serena began. "We're _invisible_." The statement felt strange while standing in the middle of a, while not crowded, still rather busy street. "If you wanted to, we could..."

Draco stared at her. "...really?" He seemed quite surprised, for some reason.

"Er-" she was confused. "Yes?"

All of the sudden, Draco kissed her. Serena's mind went blank. It wasn't just a peck, either, but a _kiss_. A _snog_, even. When Draco pulled away, she tried to catch her breath. He was breathing heavily, as well.

"Um," Serena said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I... I was going to suggest playing a prank on them, but, that was, er, nice too."

His eyes widened. "You - you weren't -"

"Draco," she tried to interrupt.

"You didn't -"

Deciding that words alone could never get him to listen, Serena kissed him.

_Snogged_ him, even.

* * *

Over the next month, Serena got a lot of exercise.

She and Draco would meet every other night in a small broom cupboard near the Slytherin dormitories. Though it involved an extra mile of walking, there and back, it made sense, as she was the one with access to an Invisibility Cloak. She couldn't help feeling lucky. The entire school at Harry's disposal, and not once had he noticed his Cloak missing. If it was hers, well, she would use it. Often. She felt mildly disappointed in the boy. But still grateful. She was not looking forward to that particular conversation.

And as though the very thought was a queue;

"Someone's stolen my Invisibility Cloak."

Ron dropped his fork on his plate. Hermione stifled a gasp. Serena coughed violently.

"What?" Ron asked.

"When?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure," Hermione repeated incredulously.

"Well, I noticed it gone last night, but I haven't used it in a while..."

"Uh, Harry?" Serena started. Her voice was a bit rusty. She cleared it. "Did you, uh, check for it again this morning?"

The other three gave her strange looks.

"Well, no, but, I don't see why I would," he said.

"Well, maybe, it was, uh, someone who was just, you know, borrowing it. For the night." Serena mentally berated herself. That was so obvious.

Harry frowned. "I guess maybe, but not many people know I have it..."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, exasperated. "It was _Serena_."

"Serena? You took my Cloak?" Harry asked, somewhat bewildered. "Without asking?"

Serena looked at her kippers. "Sorry."

"But why'd you take it?"

"...because."

"You know, if you'd just told me you needed it, I would've let you borrow it. You didn't have to... steal it."

"You'd've asked me why I needed it," she said quietly.

"I'm asking you now, anyway," Harry said.

Serena looked up at him. "But now I'm not obligated to tell you." She stood, grabbed her bag, and left.

* * *

What was she going to do now? Serena thought despairingly. She had two days to communicate to Draco that she had no Invisibility Cloak, but she couldn't talk to him. If worst came to worst, she supposed she could sneak down there without it, though she didn't have that much confidence in her sneaking abilities.

"Serena?"

Serena started. It was Ginny.

"'Lo, Ginny."

Ginny walked up to her slowly, as though afraid she might attack. Or perhaps the Weasley girl was giving herself more time to think.

"So," Ginny said slowly. Serena looked at her. "... How's Malfoy?"

Her eyes widened. "I, I mean, I wouldn't..." She sighed, defeated. "He's fine."

Ginny smiled. "No offense, but I don't know how everyone else has missed it. You two are kind of obvious."

Serena laughed. It was a sort of humorless bark. "And here I thought we were being sneaky. How long have you known?"

Ginny shrugged. "About a month. How long has it been going on?"

Serena smiled and imitated the other girl's shrug. "About a month." Ginny laughed. "Aren't you going to lecture me about it?"

"No," she said simply.

"No? Hermione would be going off on me. Ron and Harry, too, at that. Lavender and Parvati would congratulate me on his attractiveness, but criticize his Slytherin-ness. You have nothing to say?"

"Well," Ginny said. "I know what it's like to like someone you shouldn't. And I know what it's like to be lectured about it."

"It doesn't help."

"No. It doesn't."

A silence passed.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think you could... help me with something?"

A Weasley talking to a Malfoy might not have been socially acceptable, but it wouldn't get anyone killed. And Ginny had long since stopped caring about what was or wasn't socially acceptable.

* * *

Serena had never really paid that much attention to the youngest Weasley. She was already forced to be in a year with people younger than her, why go even further down the ladder? But Serena soon found that, despite her lack of worldly years, she did not have a lack of worldly experience, nor worldly advice.

Ginny knowing her secret about Malfoy made it easier to tell her other ones, as well. She found herself complaining about how difficult it was to be so nice all the time, and so happy. So _Gryffindor_, as she put it. How she still didn't know why the hat put her here, how she still felt Slytherin. Ginny, in turn, told her she knew exactly how it felt. After a run with a bad boyfriend, she had to pretend everything was fine. But she was not over it, and no one knew.

For the first time since Serena arrived at this school, she felt she had a friend she could trust. She had to bite her lip to stop from smiling when Ginny echoed the thought out loud.


	8. Shit Gets Real

**CHAPTER EIGHT FEATURES: The End of a Few Things, and None of Them Good**

**

* * *

**

It had been a month since she'd lost her Cloak privileges. She and Malfoy met once every two weeks in a room directly between their dormitories. Every other week was a big loss from every other day, and Serena cursed Harry every day. Not literally, and not seriously; she knew it was her fault to begin with, but it felt better to blame someone else.

"You lot have a Christmas Ball, right?" Serena asked Ginny one November night.

"Uhm, we had a Yule Ball once. But that was only 'cause of Tournament," she answered.

"Tournament? You mean Quidditch?"

"No, the Triwizard Tournament," Ginny clarified.

Serena nodded. "I wanted to go to that, but I wasn't of age."

Ginny snorted. "Neither was Harry."

Serena looked thoughtful. "That's true."

A little while later Serena continued. "D'you think we could have one?"

"What, a Ball?" Ginny asked. "I dunno. Have to ask Dumbledore, I suppose."

"We should do it," Serena said, standing.

"What, now?" Ginny said, surprised.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's almost curfew," she pointed out.

"Oh." Serena sat back down, feeling a bit foolish. That was one of the best things about her relationship with Ginny. When she did embarrassing things, they weren't quite as embarrassing.

They decided to go to the Headmaster directly after classes the next day. Serena was excited. Dances at Durmstrang were always a lot of fun. Though, with females being in the minority, she had a multitude of possible suitors. She didn't think she would fare nearly as well here; many probably wouldn't be able to take the Potion Master's daughter to a social event. Lee was out, ever since that Hogsmeade incident. An incident which didn't inspire others to follow in his footsteps. But she supposed a dance would be fun even without a date.

* * *

"Um..." said Serena. "What now?"

"I dunno," said Ginny. "I didn't really think that far."

Serena glared at the stone gargoyle. _Open_, she thought at it desperately. Sighing, she said, "I hate waiting." Ginny nodded. They sat down on the stone floor. They had nothing pressing to attend to. It was only fifteen minutes later when they lucked out.

"You know what I could really do with right about now?" Ginny said,

"Hmm?"

"Some chewing gum, yeah? Drooble's Best."

Serena made a face. "That stuff tastes like arse."

Ginny made an offended noise. "Does not!"

"Does. Now, I could do some good, classic Bertie Bott's beans."

"You're kidding? Now those things _really_ taste like arse."

Serena giggled. "Not if you're careful."

"You aren't supposed to be _careful_ with _sweets._ It's just not right. Like those disgusting _Acid_ Pops -"

Both the girls jumped, as did the stone gargoyle. Ginny looked at Serena. Serena looked at Ginny. "Acid pops?" Serena shrugged. They started up the stairs.

After the stairs deposited them at the top of the case, Serena grasped the brass knocker and tapped it nervously on the door. Nothing.

Ginny knocked on the door, loudly, with her hand. Nothing.

"D'you think he's out?" asked Serena.

"Dunno," said Ginny. "Let's go in and see."

Serena stared at Ginny. Just walking into the Headmaster's office when he wasn't there? But she'd already opened the door and walked through.

"Right, he's not here, let's go," Serena said.

Ginny looked at her as though she was mad. "Don't you want to look around? It's _Dumbledore's office-"_

"Exactly," Serena interrupted. "It's the _Headmaster's office._ D'you want him to come back in and find us in here, poking arou-"

Ginny screamed.

"What?" Serena gasped, running over to where Ginny stood with her hand clasped to her mouth and her eyes wide.

There, behind the desk, was Dumbledore.

He looked quite... dead.

* * *

"I do not care! The old bat was fine when I left him!"

"Please, Severus, there is no need to shout-"

"There is every reason to shout! I am being accused of murder!"

Ginny and Serena winced at the sound of breaking glass.

"I do not care if every single student in this blasted castle can hear me! _I. Did. Not. Kill. Him!"_

Serena could hear McGonagall talking in a low, soothing voice and snorted. It wasn't likely to help.

"Do not patronize me, Minerva. I _know_ I was the last one in his rooms. Well, _technically_, that honor goes to those two little..." Serena strained to hear as his voice grew quieter. "... I know your tendency to judge things _post hoc_, but-"

"Now don't you patronize _me, _Severus Snape. Don't you turn me into some uncaring person who jumps to conclusions. I am merely trying to get to the bottom of this."

Serena wished desperately that Madam Pomfrey would appear to shoo them out of the infirmary. Or at least, shoo Ginny away. It wasn't like they were hurt, and Serena really didn't want her friend hear her father being accused of killing Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, thank you so much for your _care_ and _support_," he replied acidly.

"Now, Severus-"

"Now _Minerva_! Do you really suspect me of such a thing? After everything I've sacrificed for that man, do you really expect me to up and kill him?"

More soft voices. Serena glanced over at Ginny and was slightly appalled to see tears running down the girl's face. She looked away quickly. Ginny probably didn't want her to see, and it wasn't as though Serena knew what to do. Comfort was not her forte.

"_No._" Snape's voice was deadly cold.

"Severus, it's not a choice..." McGonagall sounded sorry and firm, and just a bit exasperated. "You have to realize... it's not that we think it's _you_-" A snort. "It's just that it's standard procedure. As soon as we find out what went on in that room, you'll be out."

Serena's eyes widened. They were sending him to jail? She looked at her friend again, and to her relief, she had stopped crying. When the light hit her face, though, you could see the glistening tracts her tears had left, and through them her expression was one of anger and satisfaction. Serena was angry. Ginny thought her father was guilty! After being ousted as a spy, after having his daughter's life attempted in a brutal attack, after having what amounted to a bounty on his life, after being confined to this prison of a school, for leaving it was as plausible as inviting the Dark Lord over for tea and biscuits, and just as dangerous. After all that, she thought he was guilty. Dumbledore was all that was keeping him safe, keeping him _alive_, and she thought - they _both_ thought, McGonagall, too! - that he had killed him! Did they know nothing at all about the man, or common sense in general?

The door finally opened, admitting a tired-looking head of Gryffindor. Ginny jumped up and embraced the older woman. She looked surprised, then sympathetic, then a bit warmed. Serena wondered if the rumors about her head of house and her Headmaster were true. She almost felt selfish - Albus Dumbledore had just _died_, but strangely, all she felt was anger. How dare they accuse him of such a thing! He was innocent, and now they were sending him to jail! Her blood froze. It wasn't _Azkaban_, was it? They couldn't send him _there! _Not just for holding! But then... she'd heard the story of how Hagrid was falsely accused, taken to the horrifying place under the same premise - _until they found out what was really going on_.

Ginny wouldn't understand. Her father's disappointment of her not being in Slytherin didn't make him a Death Eater, didn't make him evil. No one understood that. They would all assume it was him, pin the blame first chance they got. It was said that there was never a wizard that went bad that hadn't been in Slytherin, and Serena didn't know if that was true, but even if it was it didn't mean that every wizard who was in Slytherin went bad. When the Sorting Hat had shouted something other than Slytherin, it had shouted something other than Proud. Something other than Ambitious. Something other than Snape. At least, that's what her father heard. To everyone else it had shouted, 'Not evil!'

Serena shook her head to clear it. Her line of thinking was not productive, and she needed to be clear if she was going to find out who really killed Albus Dumbledore.


	9. Some Harry, and a Good Bit of McGonagall

**CHAPTER NINE FEATURES: Some Harry and a Good Bit of McGonagall**

If Serena thought that school had been unpleasant before, well, she was right. It had been. But now it was even worse. Really, public opinion around here switched faster than a cat's tail. The Slytherins were leaving her alone - not being nice, of course - but it was everyone else. No one was pushing her around or taking her things, they were just screaming at her. Insults and accusations. She understood, really, she did. Dumbledore was dead and they needed someone to blame. Anger. A basic part of the grieving process. She was the closest to a perpetrator they had, and they took every opportunity.

But just because she understood them didn't mean she forgave them.

"Miss Snape! Just what do you think you are doing?" McGonagall's voice rang out.

"Hexing this idiot's bollocks off," Serena spat, her wand still jabbing into a Ravenclaw boy's stomach.

"You most certainly aren't!" McGonagall said, fixing Serena with such a glare that she lowered her wand and even looked a bit abashed. "May I ask why you felt the need to draw your wand on a fellow student?"

_Oh, like you don't know, you stupid bint_, she thought, but answered instead, "Fellow student," Serena snorted. "Not likely."

McGonagall pursed her lips, but did not look unsympathetic. "Be that as it may, I still cannot overlook an armed attack on another student, whether provoked or unprovoked," she added at Serena's sullen expression. "Detention. Tonight. With Filtch. Seven o'clock." She looked over at the Ravenclaw. "And ten points." Her raised eyebrow forestalled any argument from the boy.

Serena glared one last time at the Ravenclaw one last time before stalking away. She was glad McGonagall had taken the points, it made her feel like even though she wasn't on her side, she was at least being fair and that was almost as good.

"Cinnamon bits," she bit out at the Fat Lady. As she walked through the Common Room and up to the dormitory, she could feel her bad mood lessoning despite herself. In fact, she felt kind of ridiculous._ You just can't say 'Cinnamon bits' angrily and expect to be taken seriously._ She dropped her bag next to her bed and sat down heavily. The room was empty; class was starting in fifteen minutes.

She didn't really care. She'd had enough of these _classes_. They were all so pointless! Not that she wasn't learning, in fact, she really shouldn't be skipping class as she was still behind, but she couldn't concentrate on the lessons anyway. Dumbledore was dead! How could classes just _go on_ when Dumbledore wasn't here? Serena felt like the walls should be crumbling, the lake draining, people collapsing into hysterics at the drop of a hat. Not this _going on_ thing, because nothing could remain stable, nothing in this school could _work_ without Dumbledore. He _was _Hogwarts.

And Dumbledore wasn't just Hogwarts. He was the Order. He was her father's protection. He was _Harry's_ protection, and Harry was the protection of the entire Wizarding world. How could _anything_ go on? There should be mass riots in the streets! A great man was dead and all they could do was _deal with it? _Serena knew how illogical that was, and it wasn't as though she missed the man personally, but he stood for so much, and he had fallen.

And she couldn't do anything about it. She had no idea how to help. She remembered her vow in the Hospital Wing, to find his killer and set her father free. She laughed at herself now. She was one girl, and not the brightest at that. The whole Order must be trying to figure out the same thing; _she _didn't even know where to start.

She was losing hope and losing motivation. The initial horror she'd felt when learning her father was going to Azkaban was abating, and she was starting to wonder if maybe he deserved it. At least a bit.

Serena reprimanded herself for her selfishness. Her father had made many great sacrifices in his lifetime. Yes, he was an arse, but everyone was sometimes, and she hardly thought being a bit of a git to his daughter ranked high in the List of Important Things That Severus Snape Has Done.

The bell tolled. Classes were now in session. It was eerie, sitting here all alone while the bells echoed across the castle and grounds. She felt as though the ringing was signifying something more than classes. Something profound. Something important that she just wasn't grasping. Another time where she completely and successfully missed the point.

But she couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore. Even if it wouldn't help, she had to take some kind of action. She picked up her bag and strode down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She may not know what the future held, but she would meet it head on. She smiled a bit. These Gryffindors were rubbing off on her.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall?" Serena said, leaning around the door.

She looked up from her desk and gestured for the girl to sit down. There was parchment strewn everywhere, what looked like piles of legalities and also a large amount ungraded homework assignments. "Forgive the mess. It's been so hectic lately."

Serena didn't know what to say to that, so she decided to jump right to the point. "Professor, I want to go to Azkaban." McGonagall's jaw dropped. Serena wasn't surprised. It was probably the first time that sentence had ever been uttered since they built the place.

"You… Alright," the professor said. "That's very, erm, understandable, Miss Snape, but I don't think-"

"You can't stop me," Serena interrupted. "In fact, paragraph six of section three of the Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts frames this contingency perfectly. In fact, if I remember correctly, and I do, the school is required to provide me with transportation if needed, which it is."

McGonagall stared. "Well, yes, I suppose that's true." Serena looked triumphant. "You really are your father's child, aren't you?" The girl didn't quite know how to take this, considering the circumstances, but McGonagall didn't draw it out. "When were you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow. Saturday is the only day they have visiting, from four to six. I guess there aren't that many people who want to go there," she replied.

"No, there aren't," McGonagall agreed slowly. "And you understand the reason for this? To enter Azkaban is not something to be taken lightly, even for the innocent." Serena wanted to say, Then why did you insist my father be taken there? but she didn't have to. The look on McGonagall's face made it clear she had already thought it. "Very well," she said. "I'll arrange it."

* * *

Serena plodded back into the common room after her detention. It was three thirty in the morning, Filch clearly had it in for her. She had scrubbed for so long she could barely move her fingers. She longed to talk to Ginny, but she was nowhere to be found. She has been making herself scarce for days now, and it shouldn't be surprising but it was. It shouldn't hurt so much but it did. Serena plopped down on the couch in front of the fire and almost sat on Harry's feet.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Why're you sleeping on the couch?" she asked before she could stop herself. She forgot that with all that was going on people probably wouldn't be too happy about her prying into their lives, or even being around at all.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said, sitting up a bit and not seeming to take offense at her presence. "So I came down here to read and I must've fell asleep."

"Oh," she said.

"Are you just getting in?" he asked.

"Yeah. Been in detention with Filch since seven."

"Seven?"

"Yeah, made me polish all the trophies in the Trophy Room. It was bad."

"That's horrible," Harry said. "That's like eight hours of detention! That's gotta be against the rules."

Serena shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Harry eyed her, a little bleary from sleep still. "What d'you mean?"

Serena made a face. She wasn't expecting Harry to push the issue. Almost like he cared what she had to say. "You know. He probably," she hesitated, then pushed on. "He probably thinks my dad killed Dumbledore."

Harry stared at her. "So he gave you extra long detention?"

She felt a bit foolish suddenly, which made her defensive. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. A lot of people are doing stupid things like that. Picking fights with me in the hallway and stuff. Just little things to lash out at me. They're angry Dumbledore is dead, and scared. They just need a target and I'm the closest one." She shrugged again.

Harry looked abashed, of all things. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what? You've never done anything."

"I know," he said. "That's why!" He was suddenly fierce. "I haven't shown you any support. I don't think Snape, er, your dad killed Dumbledore. I never did!"

"Of course he didn't," Serena said. "I don't even know why people think he did it's ridiculous."

"I know. But most people don't know him as well as we do. They don't know about the Order or how much danger he was really in. Dumbledore was the only one protecting him."

Serena had a rush of affection towards Harry. Finally, someone who didn't have their head up their arse. "Yeah, but even Ginny thinks it's true."

"Ginny? She said that?"

"She didn't have to."

"Well…" Harry searched for something to say. "She'll come around," he offered.

Serena smirked. "Thanks," she said drily.

"We've all had our problems with Snape, no offence –"

"None taken. He can be a right bastard sometimes, and I bet you got the brunt of it, Harry _James,_" she said pointedly.

Harry flushed. "You know about that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not all the details. I might be his daughter but that doesn't mean he confides in me all his embarrassing secrets. But I know enough." Harry shifted uncomfortably. She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If I go around judging people by their fathers someone might do it to me." She shuddered, then laughed. So did Harry. It was a little awkward, though, and Serena searched for something new to talk about. Her eyes landed on the book Harry was reading. It had fallen on the floor when he fell asleep and she picked it up.

"Hogwarts, A History? Interesting reading?" she asked in a way that made it clear she thought she knew the answer, and it was 'no'.

Harry grinned and scratched his ear, embarrassed. "Hermione is always quoting from it and I always sort of meant to, and now with everything, I just…" He trailed off for a moment. "I thought it would make me feel closer to Dumbledore again." He laughed humorlessly. "It doesn't. It's the most boring thing I've ever read. Puts me to sleep every time I try to read it," he said, slightly exasperated. "That's why I came down here to read it, I thought if I wasn't in bed it might be harder to be bored to sleep."

Serena looked at Harry. She tried not to laugh. This would be a horrible time to laugh. But then for some reason the thought got in her head that it was ironically something that Dumbledore would find amusing as well, and that thought was just _too funny_. A giggle slipped out, and then another. Harry stared at her, affronted, and Serena was about to attempt to laugh and apologize for laughing at the same time (which she didn't think would go over well but she had to try). But then something amazing happened. Harry started to laugh, too. And it was like a dam burst. They laughed until they couldn't breathe, so they leaned against each other for support and then laughed some more.

People were rather confused when they made their way down to the common room late Saturday morning to find Harry Potter and Serena Snape sleeping on the couch, small smiles playing across their faces.

* * *

Serena took a deep breath and walked into Professor McGonagall's office at three o'clock that afternoon.

"Professor?" she said, by way of greeting. McGonagall nodded at her, said, "One moment," and continued to scribble on a parchment. Serena sighed inwardly. It seemed to take forever but after a few minutes the professor scrawled a P on top and circled it. The older woman shook her head sadly then grabbed her hat and cloak from the peg.

"Didn't even know three practical differences between Latin and Greek based spells," she said. "How he managed to get this far without cursing his fingers off I'll never know."

Serena resisted the urge to ask if it was Neville Longbottom she was speaking about and settled merely for a complacent smile.

"You are ready then, I suppose?" McGonagall asked. Serena nodded. McGonagall nodded as well, but seemingly more for her own benefit than Serena's. "Hagrid's arranged a carriage to take us off the grounds, and from there we'll apparate to Edinburgh and take a boat from there. You cannot approach Azkaban through magical means, obviously."

"Obviously," Serena said.

McGonagall gave her a sharp look. "Are you sure you want to do this? I understand your desire but the Dementors of Azkaban are not kind, even to young girls such as yourself."

Serena fixed her with a look of her own. "If they're really all that bad, well, that's all the more reason to go, isn't it? My father is in there, unjustly, the least I can do is be there for a couple of hours."

McGonagall, who was beginning to look uncomfortable (which Serena assumed was her version of abashed) when she started. "Hours?"

"Visiting is two hours long. I plan to make use of it. Every Saturday, as a matter of fact."

McGonagall looked a bit green at the thought of it, but also seemed skeptical. But apparently she decided not to push the matter. "Well. We best be off then."


	10. Azkaban, and All That That Implies

**CHAPTER TEN features: Azkaban, And All That That Implies**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Hagrid," Serena said.

"Oh, 'lo," he said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

Hagrid eyed her. "Oh, nothin', nothin'." It was obviously a lie, but if he didn't want to talk about it Serena wasn't going to push the conversation. "I jus don't like ter see anyone goin' up ter Azkaban. It's no' a nice place, 'specially for pretty young girls like yerself."

Serena was getting very irritated with people telling her not to go visit her father. It's not like visiting Azkaban would change her life forever, she thought. She'd been around Dementors before. Not nearly this many of them, and not for hours at a time, but still. "I'll be alright, Hagrid," was all she said.

He looked at her for a long moment and then McGonagall said, "She wants to go, so we'll take her, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded then busied himself checking the Thestrals' straps. Serena started. Thestrals? Oh, Merlin, she could see them now. Well, of course she could. Thestrals had been covered exhaustively at Durmstrang and she really shouldn't be this surprised, and she shouldn't let it get to her like this. She climbed into the cabin, pushed her tears down, and wiped away the few that had fallen on her cheek.

* * *

The trip in the carriage was awkward, but it was nothing compared to this. The boat was rickety and the wind was biting cold and while she was much too distracted by a growing apprehension to feel awkward it certainly wasn't an improvement.

She drew her cloak around herself and stole a glance at McGonagall. She was pale and stony-faced. Her hat was buffeted by the wind, only held on by a charm Serena was sure. She looked at the Ministry official sitting at the front of the small boat. He simply looked resigned. Serena guessed that he had to make this trip more times than he'd like. She looked at the other two people in the boat. They were large men, and they were holding oars that looked like they could do with replacing. She couldn't see their faces and could tell nothing by their body language, understandably as they were spending a lot of effort on rowing.

She looked at the approaching island with its large, grey structure adorning it. It looked like possibly the worst place in the world. There were three Dementors standing by the dock and she wondered how much of the cold was the North Sea in November and how much of it was the Dementors. She looked away; she couldn't stand the sight of them. It was unfortunate for her that she did so, she did not see them gliding up to the end of the dock.

The boat lightly bumped the dock and Serena stepped out. She heard the Ministry man's voice as though it was underwater saying, "Wait!" but it didn't register. All she could hear was screaming. Suddenly it was hot, so hot, red flames dancing on her closed eyelids and such horrible screaming. She couldn't open her eyes, she knew what she would see: a man in a black robe standing over the bed, holding a wand, her mother fighting for her life, blood everywhere and fire and laughing—

A jerk on her arm and suddenly someone was holding her. Serena screamed and tried to push them off but a soothing, female voice, not the harsh laughter of the Death Eaters, said, "Calm yourself, child, it is only a memory. It cannot harm you now."

Serena remembered where she was and stopped trying to push McGonagall away, instead grabbing her and holding her tightly, sobbing into her robes. "I didn't— I couldn't— there was so many—"

"Hush, child." She quieted. McGonagall started to pull back but Serena held on tighter. McGonagall let her stand there for a while, then said, "I have something for you in my pocket," and this time when she pulled away Serena let her. McGonagall pulled out some chocolate and she felt a little ashamed. She ate some. Then she turned away and threw it all up. McGonagall actually held her hair while her stomach emptied itself on the ground. After dry-heaving for a few minutes, Serena wiped her mouth and nibbled on the chocolate slowly.

"Thank you," she said, hoping to convey all that she really was thankful for. By the look on her face, McGonagall seemed to understand.

"Inside the prison the Dementors will not be allowed to come that close to you. I don't know what you were thinking getting off the boat like that." She shook her head but softened the words with a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Serena hesitated. She asked, "Does he know I'm coming?" and then hated herself immediately.

"No, he has not yet been informed," she said, and added perceptively, "He would not know if you turned back now."

No, Serena thought, she did not want to continue, but she'd be damned if she'd leave now. She'd already made it through the worst of it. Inside they weren't allowed to be near her and she had a large amount of chocolate from McGonagall.

She steeled herself and McGonagall smiled and looked, for once, proud. "I did not think so. You are a Gryffindor, after all." And then, as though that might not have been the best thing to say, she looked away quickly towards their Ministry guide and said, "We're ready."

They walked inside, signed their names on a parchment, and continued on to the visitor's room. Just one room. Clearly visitors were a rare occurrence, and Serena now understood exactly why.

"Is there going to be a Dementor in the room with us?" Serena asked.

The man glanced at her, then hesitated. "Usually… usually there is. But I think in this case I can persuade them to stand outside the door."

Serena smile at the man, Jeffries, she remembered. "Thank you."

He nodded. They came up to the room. She looked through the window in the door. Her father was behind a table with his head down on the top of it so she couldn't see his face. His hair was dirty and his hands were more pale than usual. There was a Dementor in the corner. She shuddered. Jeffries went inside for a few minutes, and when he came out she could see the Dementor was gone, presumably through the other door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Serena shook her head. "Thanks, but I need to do this alone."

McGonagall nodded, and she went inside.

As she sat down in the chair across the table Severus stirred.

"Serena?" he said. He sounded disbelieving and his voice was cracked and raspy. He looked up and when she saw his face she almost cried. He'd only been here a week and already he had huge bags under his eyes and it looked like he'd lost a lot of weight; he was gaunt and pale. His eyes spoke of such pain it was hard to look at them.

"Oh—Father…" she said softly and she got up and walked around the table. She knelt on the floor and put her head in his lap, hugging him around the waist like she used to when she was younger. Severus stroked her hair and she wished she could believe it was like old times.

"Serena, I can't believe you're here. When the Dementors brought me here I thought McGonagall, or some Ministry person to question me, I didn't think…"

"Of course I'm here Father."

"But why?"

Serena straightened up, still on her knees. She looked up at him. He seemed so genuinely confused. It couldn't possibly be that he didn't want her here? "I couldn't just leave you in here all alone in this terrible place. You're innocent; you don't deserve to be here! And this place is so horrible…" she trailed off, thoughts returning unbidden to the memory of that night, the night she watched her mother die.

Severus reached down to touch her cheek. His fingers were freezing cold. "How much…?" he asked.

"All of it."

"Oh, Rina," he said, using her nickname she hadn't heard from him since she was ten years old. And she began to cry.


	11. Well, Yes, the Dark Lord

**CHAPTER ELEVEN features: The Return of Ginny, And Don't Think I've Forgotten About Draco Malfoy, or The Yule Ball**

**

* * *

**

All too soon two hours were up, and Serena hadn't asked any of the questions she had meant to. Next time she'd bring a list, he'd get a kick out of that. She kissed him softly on the cheek and left before the Dementor came in to take him away.

The trip back was made in silence. There wasn't really much to say.

When they reached the castle, McGonagall spoke. "We'll get him out of there."

Serena looked at her as if the opposite had never occurred to her, but when she spoke it was not about her father.

"The reason Ginny and I were in Dumbledore's office was that we were going to ask him if it would be at all possible to have a Yule Ball this year."

At first Serena wondered if the professor had understood her; she had a sort of blank stare that was unnerving. It was a bit off-topic, admittedly.

"I think that would be a great idea," she said slowly. "Unfortunately, I'm drowning in paperwork and other things and frankly have no time to arrange or finance such an event. However, if it is a project the students would like to take up I wouldn't have anything against it. Perhaps the Prefects could organize fundraisers and such. Of course, all plans would have to be approved by a member of the administration." She warmed to the subject. It seemed McGonagall welcomed a chance to slip back into the role of Professor and take her mind off the trip to Azkaban.

"The only thing I would require is that you find a staff member willing to oversee this venture. Also, you must raise all your own funds. Whatever you want, you have to figure out a way to pay for it yourself."

"Oh, of course. Thank you, Professor - er, Headmistress."

"This could be good for the morale of the students," McGonagall said. She fixed Serena with a look she didn't quite understand. "I'd like to see the houses working together on this."

"Oh. Um. Okay," Serena said a little unsurely. If the houses were going to work together, they wouldn't do it for her. She certainly had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

She decided to tell Ginny the news first. They hadn't been speaking lately but it only seemed right as it had been their idea to begin with. If she was Ginny, she wouldn't like to hear about it from anyone else, considering what happened the first time it held a certain amount of gravity.

Unfortunately Ginny was nowhere to be found – as usual. She slumped down in a chair by the fire and stared into the flames for a few moments. Suddenly the flames were unbearable. The cheery crackling sounded like harsh laughs and the warmth it radiated was too hot. She pointed her wand and cast an extinguishing spell, much to the displeasure of the few people in the common room. She didn't care. She got up and walked quickly to the dormitory before the tears could come.

"She just puts out our fire then leaves?" Dean said angrily Seamus shrugged and said Incendio towards the flames.

Harry gave Hermione a look.

"You know she never talks to me," she said defensively.

"You could try anyway," Harry pointed out. "She used to talk to Ginny and now Ginny's avoiding her like the plague. She should talk to someone."

"Why don't you talk to her if you're so worried?"

"Why are you worried, Harry?" Seamus interjected. "Let her alone. She's fecking weird, and a _Snape_ at that." He sneered. "Don't even know why she was sorted here, she doesn't belong."

"She does," Harry said firmly. "She belongs here just as much as any of us. The Sorting Hat didn't put her here as a joke."

"I still don't trust her or her greasy git of a dad," Seamus said unapologetically.

"Snape didn't kill Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Who did then?" Seamus retorted.

"I don't know, and neither do you."

"He's in Azkaban for it, isn't he?"

"That doesn't mean anything. Hagrid went to Azkaban, too, and he was innocent!"

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He and Seamus had stood up and were now shouting loudly. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Just talk to her, will you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Alright."

"Thanks," Harry said, and, grabbing his bag, went upstairs to bed.

Hermione bit her lip again and started gathering her homework slowly. Seamus shook his head. "That bloke," he said. "Always has to be on the other side of it."

Hermione looked up sharply. "He's not _being on the other side of it_, Seamus. He's telling the truth. Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, that's just stupid."

"Oh, is it, Hermione? Is it?" Seamus said.

"Yes," she responded simply. "It is." And she left for the dormitory.

"Serena?" Hermione called softly. There was a slight sniffle from Serena's bed, but the curtains were drawn tight. She walked over to the girl's bed and hesitated. "Serena, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here. I probably would understand better than most people, I know how much your father invested into the, into Dumbledore."

Another sniffle. "Everything," a small voice said.

Hermione waited to see if anything else was forthcoming and when it wasn't, said, "Well, like I said, if—"

"Is Harry still up?" Serena interrupted.

"Um, no, he went upstairs when I did."

"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight Hermione."

"Oh. Er, goodnight then," Hermione said.

Another quiet sniff. "Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

If she was being thanked for the information, for the offer to talk, or for the implied belief of Snape's innocence, she wasn't sure, but Hermione decided to take it for all three and climbed into bed. At least she could tell Harry she tried.

* * *

Serena was very glad that the next day was Sunday. She didn't know if she would have been able to go to classes if they had been scheduled. She wondered if it would be like this every time she visited her father, or if it would get easier. Then she chastised herself and said out loud, "It won't take that long," as if hearing it as well as speaking it would make it true.

She got up in time for lunch and, not surprisingly, Ginny was absent. She hadn't seen her in so long she was a little worried, but she knew other people in their house had seen her. It was only Serena Ginny was avoiding. She finished eating quickly and decided to head up to the library to finish an essay for Transfigurations. As she walked out the door Theodore bumped into her, hard, and said, "Watch it," and when he looked at her he rose an eyebrow and thumbed the strap of her bag.

Serena was momentarily nonplussed and then she realized that Theodore had probably slipped a note into her bag. She tried not to get too excited in case she was wrong but when she got outside the Hall she fished around and there was indeed a note.

_You missed last night. Should I be worried? I'll be at the place tonight at our usual time meet me if you want to talk about it… or if you __don't__ want to talk…_

There was a drawing of Draco grinning and winking at the end. She laughed at it. She had completely forgotten about Draco last night, though considering all that happened yesterday she wasn't really in the snogging mood. She slipped the note into her pocket and smiled. Something to look forward to.

* * *

"I feel weird," Serena said as she sat back against the wall.

Draco, buttoning his shirt, paused. "Why?"

"I'm almost a year older than you!" she declared.

Draco let out a surprised laugh. "Is that all?"

"Well you have to admit it's a bit weird," Serena said. "I feel like a cradle-robber."

"We're in the same year," Draco pointed out, finishing with his shirt and coming to sit on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, I suppose. I still feel weird, though." Serena leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, I don't feel weird," Draco said suddenly serious. "I'm bloody scared."

Serena started. She didn't think she'd ever heard Draco say he was scared before. "Of the Dark Lord?" she asked quietly.

"Well, yes, the Dark Lord," he agreed, "but also my father, and Pansy."

"Pansy?" she said disbelievingly.

Draco shrugged. "She's getting suspicious. She wouldn't tell anyone," he hurried to add when he saw the look on Serena's face, "but she won't back us up." Serena snorted. "Well, she won't back _me_ up, anyway. And if she's starting to notice, who else?"

Serena closed her eyes, trying to block out the unfairness of the world. "Are you saying you don't want to do this anymore?" She hoped the answer was no, that Draco was just rambling and not trying to make any larger point. But Draco was silent, which was as much a yes as anything was.

"I don't understand. Everyone thinks my father killed Dumbledore. Wouldn't that be a good thing for _you people_?"

Draco looked at her disbelievingly. "Do you really think he's guilty?" he asked.

"Well, no, _I_ don't, but…" suddenly she went cold. "No one knows who else it could be," she said carefully, watching Draco's expression.

Draco smiled thinly, which, like it always did, came out looking more like a smirk. "You're not as subtle as you think you are."

Serena managed to control her features and shrug. "Gryffindor is ruining me. Why don't you tell me who did it, then?"

Draco stared at her. "You must be mad," he said simply.

"My father is in prison, Draco. Azkaban. And I know he's innocent." She started to edge her wand out of its holster, though she hoped she wouldn't have to use it. She didn't know if she could. "And if you have the information to get him out—"

"I don't!" he said. "You must be doubly mad if you think they give me that kind of information."

"But you know something," Serena pressed.

"I…" Draco hedged.

"Draco. Please. For my father. For _Severus_. I know you miss him." She reached up and brushed her knuckles against his cheek. He still looked unsure. She had one last tactic before she'd have to resort to… magic… and she hoped like hell it would work.

She sat back heavily against the stone wall and looked straight forward. "I visited him yesterday."

Draco stared at her. "In… in _Azkaban?_"

She bit down a few sarcastic responses and simply said, "Yes."

There was a long pause, and Serena let it draw out, let Draco think about that, think about Azkaban and how horrible it must be.

"I threw up." Draco looked at her. "I keep pushing that night down, keeping it away, never thinking about it, but…" she laughed humorlessly. "You can't keep the worst day of your life buried around Dementors. I felt like I was there all over again. I couldn't see McGonagall or Azkaban, all I could see was my mother. I could feel the flames, hear the screaming, smell the blood. The _laughing_…"

Words failed her. She fought back tears. This wasn't the point she was trying to make.

"Oh, Serena…" Draco said, and put an arm around her.

"But that's not," she paused to wipe her face with her sleeve, "that's not the worst of it. You know Severus. You know what he's done, what he's been forced to do. A scene like that, it's probably nothing to him. And he's in there all the time, Dementors getting as close as they want, _touching him_, for Merlin's sake!" She looked Draco in the eye now. "He's not going to last in there. He's only been there a week and already he's… He's not going to make it much longer."

Draco looked sickened. Serena just stared at him and willed him to crack. Please, she thought. Come on, please…

And then she saw his expression change to one of defeat and she knew she had it. "Really horrible at subtlety," Draco repeated, shaking his head.

"I find that the brute force option works more often than not," Serena replied.

"Bloody Gryffindor." Draco smiled, then took a deep breath. "I don't know who it was. But it was a student."

Serena gaped at him. "A _student?"_ Draco nodded. "Merlin…" Serena breathed. "Do you know anything else? Year? House?"

Draco shook his head. "Not for sure. I would assume seventh year. They're the most advanced and I don't think the Dark Lord would entrust a task like this to anyone younger."

"Slytherin?" she asked.

Draco fixed her with a look, half anger, half condescension. "They really are doing a number on you in Gryffindor, aren't they?" Serena colored. Draco seemed to take that as an admission the mistake and an apology both, because he didn't press the issue.

Serena took a minute to let the information sink in. "Draco, will you help me with this?" she asked quietly.

Draco stared at her and did not speak for a long time. "Is this where you tell me to do the right thing, to defy my father and the Dark Lord and come be part of the side of righteousness?"

"No," said Serena, and smiled. "If that's what you wanted you wouldn't need me to ask you to."

Draco did not smile. He looked away towards the window. "I wanted to," he said. Serena waited for him to elaborate. "I did want to. I had been thinking about it for a while." He smiled wanly at her. "Death Eaters don't have the highest survival rate, you know. But now, with Dumbledore gone, I don't... I don't have much hope for your side anymore."

Serena tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. "I'm," she cleared her throat, "Like I said. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Maybe Gryffindor is changing me, or perhaps just bringing new things to the surface, because I think sometimes it's better to pick the hard path. Even if you don't know where it will take you."

"But I'm not a Gryffindor," Draco pointed out.

Serena looked at him. "Maybe the Sorting Hat sorts too young. I think if I had been sorted at eleven, hell, even last year, I probably would have been in Slytherin, too."

Draco snorted. "You think if I put the hat on now it would put me somewhere different?"

"No," Serena admitted. "But maybe it would take a bit longer."

They sat for a moment, arms pressed together from shoulder to elbow, in silence.

"Yeah, alright, I'll help," Draco said in a rush, as though it was the winner in some internal argument. "But you better keep my name out of your mouth. I'm serious."

"Really? I was thinking I'd just rush to McGonagall and say, Draco Malfoy told me—"

Draco laughed and shoved her away before standing and offering a hand. "We'd better get back. I'll try and do some digging and see what comes up."

She took the hand, stood, then pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it. Draco stared. "Thank you," she said.

Draco relaxed and blew out a breath. "Severus is innocent," he said as though it explained everything. And perhaps this once, for him, it did.

* * *

Serena skived off Arithmancy and was standing outside the History of Magic classroom. She hated waiting, but she couldn't go to McGonagall without more information. She had nothing to go on than 'it was probably a seventh year,' and she couldn't say where she had heard it. She needed more information. And for that, she needed Draco. She could make a list of all the seventh years in the school and decide which look like Death Eaters but that wouldn't get her very far. Her musing was cut short by the bell and a stream of fourth years came rushing out the door, happy to be away from Binns and his endless talk of Goblin rebellions. Ginny was near the end of the line.

"Ginny!" Serena called. When Ginny saw who it was she looked like a deer in headlights but unless she was going to literally run away there was nothing she could do. "Ginny, I want to tell you something."

"What?" Ginny asked, not politely.

Anger suddenly boiled inside. Serena had done nothing to deserve this kind of distrust. "I just wanted you to know McGonagall okayed my idea to have a Yule Ball this year."

Ginny frowned, then started to smile despite herself. "Really?"

"Yes, it's fifth year and above and it's going to be a great time."

She enjoyed the look of hurt and outrage on Ginny's face before turning and stalking away.


	12. Check It Out, It's Professor Lupin

**CHAPTER TWELVE features: Remus Lupin and Lots of Paperwork**

**

* * *

**

_Gryffindor:  
Alicia Spinnet  
Angelina Johnson  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Lee Jordan  
Ritchie Coote  
Demelza Robins  
Cormac McLaggen_

_Ravenclaw:  
Patricia Stimpson  
Kenneth Towler  
Roger Davies  
Bradley Chambers  
Sara Fawcett_

_Slytherin:  
Adrian Pucey  
Christopher Warrington  
Remington Montague  
Terrance Higgs  
Miles Bletchley  
Vaisey Urquhart_

_Hufflepuff:  
Robert Stebbins  
Hannah Summers  
George Summerby_

"No way," Serena said, and crossed two names off the list. "Fred and George are not responsible."

"Are you sure you're not just biased?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure. I spent the summer with them."

"Oh, because murderers never go on vacation."

Serena fixed him with a look. "I know they're not."

Draco shrugged. "Fine then, they're not."

"What about Cormac? He's not a seventh year."

"Well, he's an ambitious little twat. I don't like him." Serena snorted. "He is!"

"He is a bit of a twat, and I'll admit I don't know much about him. What about the other names, are they all just people you don't like?"

Draco shook his head. "That's just the Gryffindors. Besides, I couldn't get much intel on them so I just jotted a few down. They'll be your responsibility." She nodded and looked back down at the list. "The rest I know are at least somewhat involved, either their parents are Death Eaters or they've shown interest in joining on their own."

"How do you know?"

Draco glared at her. "How do you know the Weasleys are innocent?"

"But how am I supposed to go to McGonagall with this? 'Here's a list of names, but I don't really have any proof that any of them might be guilty.'"

"Not my problem."

Serena scowled, but said, "I suppose not."

"Glad to see those Gryffindors haven't robbed you of all your common sense," Draco said.

Serena ignored this and continued with, "I suppose the next thing to do, then, is see if any of these people have alibis. I'll start with the Gryffindors and you start with the Slytherins, that's easy enough."

"Hold on, who said I was doing anything?" Draco said. "I got you the list, for which I'll have you know they probably would curse me dead if they knew, now you want me to go around _asking questions?"_

"Well, I certainly can't ask the Slytherins what they were doing the day of Dumbledore's death," Serena pointed out.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "I really hope that's not the line you're planning on using."

"Come on, Draco. This is serious. He's in _Azkaban."_

"You know, eventually that line is going to get old," Draco huffed.

"But not yet," Serena pointed out.

Draco sighed. "Not yet," he agreed.

* * *

Serena looked at her copied list. The only one not crossed off was Cormac McLaggen. Gryffindor Quidditch practice took place the same time every week, and that corresponded with the time of Dumbledore's death, which excuses a lot of the Gryffindor seventh years; they were on the team and they always had full attendance. Plus, Lee Jordan apparently watches every practice because of a crush on Angelina.

Parvati Patil suddenly was behind Serena in the common room, saying something about a ball. Serena quickly shoved a book on top of her parchment and said, "What, now?"

"I said I heard you were planning a Yule Ball this year," she repeated.

"I… oh, yes. I am," Serena admitted.

"I'd like to be on the planning committee," Parvati said. "And so would my sister, Padma. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Well. That's fantastic, of course you can," Serena said, grateful for the help as she hadn't spared the Yule Ball a single thought since she asked McGonagall about it.

"When and where do we meet?" Parvati asked.

"What?"

"The committee," Parvati said patiently. "When do we meet?"

"Oh. Um. Well, to be honest, the only people on the committee are you, Padma, and me, so…"

"You mean you haven't done any planning yet?" Parvati asked, appalled. "But December starts tomorrow! There's so much to do!"

Serena figured she was right. "And not to add any pressure to you and Padma, but we have to fundraise for everything."

"_What?"_ Parvati shrieked. "This is a disaster, there's so much to do and so little time, we'll need more people, we'll have to set up a decorations committee and a fundraiser committee and an entertainment committee and a refreshments committee…" She looked sharply at Serena. "Gather as many people as you can. We'll meet tomorrow in the library, six o'clock. We're going to need a miracle."

Parvati walked out of the common room talking to herself. Serena was pleased at the way that had turned out. It seemed Parvati would be taking responsibility for the project now, which gave her more time to keep crossing names off the list.

* * *

She had talked to all the Ravenclaws on the list but all she'd managed to find out was that Patricia Stimpsonhad been confined to the hospital wing due to a contagious rash she had contracted in Herbology class. Hoping Draco was getting somewhere with his list, she made her way from the Great Hall to the library, Hermione in tow. She had asked Hermione to come help her with an essay for Arithmancy class and Hermione had gladly agreed. Serena hoped the girl wouldn't be too upset by this little white lie. She didn't want to show up alone and if she had told her the truth, that it was a Ball planning committee, she doubted Hermione would have been so eager to help.

When she got to the library she was astounded. There was thirty or forty people, all from different houses, sitting all over the library looking at Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Wow, the library is busy today. Maybe we should just go to the common room," Hermione whispered, but before Serena could respond Parvati intercepted her.

"Serena! You're here. We can start then. Hermione, thanks for coming. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Um, right," said Hermione.

Parvati motioned for Serena to join her at the front and Serena gave Hermione an apologizing look and walked over.

"You found a lot of people," Serena said to Parvati in an undertone.

"Well, a lot of people would love to have a Yule Ball this year," Parvati responded.

When it was clear that Parvati expected Serena to start the meeting, she had froze. She hadn't spared a single thought to this! Dimly, she remembered what Parvati said the other day and hoped it would be enough.

"Well, you all know why you're here—" she ignored a pointed glare from Hermione, "—and I suppose we should get started. I think first off, we should divide ourselves into smaller groups and assign tasks, um, decorations, entertainment, that kind of thing. Um, maybe we should get a head count and see how many people are here, so we know how big the, er, sub-committees should be."

"Alright, 42 people, so er, hold on. Parvati," she added in an undertone. "How many, er, groups do you think we should have?"

Parvati shuffled some papers. After answering her question, and several more she didn't ask, Serena gradually let her take over the meeting.

* * *

At the end of an hour they actually had a great deal accomplished. Not that Serena knew what it was, she had more important things on her mind. She had remembered that McGonagall said a member of staff was needed to supervise. She decided to ask Lupin, who had temporarily taken over Defense against the Dark Arts so that Professor Ace could cover Potions. She made her way to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice sounded a bit strangled.

"Professor?" He was shuffling through some papers on his desk, but his eyes were dark and it didn't look like he had been grading homework assignments. "Er, is this a bad time?"

He set the papers down on his desk heavily and half-smiled. "That easy, hmm? No, it isn't. I welcome the distraction, to be honest."

Serena looked at him. They weren't very close, but he had been at 12 Grimmauld Place nearly every day, and she supposed that that meant something. "Can you, er, do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He looked at her, surprised. "No, no, thank you, but no. Professors don't unload their woes onto students; it's the other way around. Speaking of, what brings you to my office?"

Serena thought about saying, 'You're only a substitute,' but decided against it. "I've spoken to Professor McGonagall about having a Yule Ball this year, and she says we need to have a member of staff to supervise, and I was wondering if you'd like to do it."

Lupin stared at her. "Yule ball?" he said, rather disbelievingly, and shook his head. "Of all the things…" He stared aimlessly into the fire.

Serena cleared her throat. "Er, so, would you like to?"

"You know," Lupin said, "I rather think I would."

* * *

Serena collapsed into bed. So many things were crowding her mind: classes, her father, the List, the Ball, but once her head hit the pillow she was unconscious.


	13. Crossing Off Names

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN features: The Second Visit To Azkaban and Some Yule Ball Stuff. or Something. I Don't Know.**

**

* * *

**

_Gryffindor:  
Cormac McLaggen_

_Slytherin:_

_Adrian Pucey  
Christopher Warrington  
Terrance Higgs  
Miles Bletchley  
_

_Ravenclaw:  
Kenneth Towler  
Bradley Chambers  
_

_Hufflepuff:  
Hannah Summers  
_

They had been working on the list all week and there were eight names still on it. Draco hadn't got very far with the Slytherins, which was very troublesome to Serena. Of course she didn't word it that way when she spoke to Draco. She folded the list back up and slipped it in her pocket when she reached McGonagall's door. Before she had a chance to knock it opened and the professor came out with her cloak on and hat in hand.

"Ready, Miss Snape?"

Serena simply nodded and began the trek to Azkaban once more.

* * *

She had planned to show the list to her father and ask his input, but she could not. As soon as he came into the visitor's room she had to fight back tears. He looked like he'd been in prison months, years, not two weeks! He was talking to himself and his words were quiet and disjointed, his voice scratchy. His skin was so pale and thin you could see every vein. The sight of him, coupled with the proximity of the Dementor escorting him, almost made her throw up again.

The Dementor left and Serena said a silent thank you to Jeffries. She crossed the room and hugged her father. He felt like ice, and he was shaking. After a while he started to calm down, and Serena led him to the chair. She knelt on the floor like last time and they sat like that for a long while; her head on his lap and his fingers stroking her hair. Every so often he said, "Rina, my Ina, where are you?" in his quiet, cracked voice.

It took almost the whole two hours before Severus began to be more lucid. "Serena," he said.

"Yes, father?" she looked up.

"Thank you for coming. These visits…" he trailed off and was silent for a moment. "The Dementors do not like to leave me alone."

"I'll get you out of here, Father," she said. "Even if I have to break you out."

He smiled in a way Serena had never seen before, almost as if he was proud. "You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you?" he said softly.

"You really must be out of your mind, Father, if you are saying that with a smile on your face," Serena teased.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Time's up," said Jeffries.

"Just a few more minutes, please," Serena said desperately. She had to show him the list, she had to. Jeffries reluctantly agreed and Serena fished the parchment from her pocket.

"Look at this, Dad. See the names? Do any of them stand out to you?" she asked.

He looked at the list for a moment and shook his head. "My eyesight, it's… being in the dark all the time, it's hard." He looked away as if he was ashamed.

* * *

The boat ride back to Edinburgh was chilly in more ways than one.

"He barely knew who I was," Serena said icily.

McGonagall looked strained. "As soon as we find out who—"

"That's ridiculous. How is it possible that a man can be imprisoned, in _Azkaban _of all places, when there is no substantial proof that he is guilty?" she demanded.

McGonagall sighed. "You're young, and the politics—"

"Politics, bollocks! It's outrageous! He's being tortured in there. He says the Dementors never leave his cell. The only time he's without them is when he's in the visitor's room." McGonagall looked shaken at that. "If it were anyone else—"

"Now, really, I must stop you there. This is not an unheard of practice. Why, Rubeus Hagrid spent some time in Azkaban a few years back. As they say, a precautionary measure."

"He can't even read, Professor," she said in a small voice.

McGonagall looked at her, pity clear on her face. "We shall find the culprit soon."

"Have you looked at any of the students?" Serena asked.

"Looked at them?" McGonagall asked.

"You know. As the killer," Serena clarified.

"A _student? _Murder _Dumbledore?_ I really don't think—"

"But it _was_ a student, Professor," she said.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it," Serena insisted. "I know it."

"How do you _know_ that?"

"I can't tell you," she said, not meeting the older woman's eyes.

"Honestly, Serena. If these visits are putting too much strain on you – and no one would fault you if they were – they will have to be discontinued."

Serena fished the list out of her pocket and handed it over. "All the ones with lines through them have alibis that check out. The other ones are students that have known ties to the Dark Lord or at least ambitions, and also have no alibis. Well," she amended herself, "a few we didn't have the opportunity to check out yet."

"We?" McGonagall asked sharply, staring down at the list.

"I can't tell you that," Serena repeated.

McGonagall sighed. "I know you wish for the release of your father, and your motives are admirable, but if you cannot tell me why you think these students—"

"They all have ties to Death Eaters!"

"I sincerely doubt, as I know you do as well, that the Weasleys are Death Eaters in disguise," she said sternly.

"Alright," Serena conceded. "The Gryffindors on the list don't have any Dark affiliation that I'm aware of. I just thought I should be thorough."

"And how do you know the others have these ties?"

Serena groaned. "I can't tell you that!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. You know it was a student, but you will not tell me how you know. You know these particular students have ties to You-Know-Who, but you will not tell me how you know. You have an accomplice in this endeavor, but you will not tell me who it is. Is that all?"

It was all, but Serena couldn't say that. "Professor," she said, "what have you got to lose?"

McGonagall looked down at the parchment and sighed. "I'll check them out. It isn't as though we have an abundance of leads," she added darkly.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

An angry, "What have you done?" was the first thing out of Draco's mouth that night.

"What have I done?" asked Serena.

"Adrian Pucey was called to McGonagall's office today," he said, as though it explained everything.

It did, really. But his anger surprised and frightened her a little bit and so she wasn't prepared to admit her actions. "…and?" she said, trying for a mildly interested yet confused facial expression.

Draco glared. "And asked him where he was the afternoon Dumbledore died."

"She accused him of killing Dumbledore?" She aimed for 'surprise'.

"She _said_ that they found some graffiti in the trophy room and because of all that happened were only getting around to it now."

"Well obviously that's a cover. Maybe she's found something out!" Serena said excitedly.

Draco continued to glare. "And it's just a coincidence that Pucey's name was the first one on our list, aside from Gryffindors."

Shock and confusion. "Are you accusing me of something, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm bloody well accusing! We agreed you weren't going to go to McGonagall unless we found something solid!" he shouted.

"I know we did," she shot back. "That's why I didn't do it." Draco looked skeptical "I didn't do it, Draco. She must've found Pucey some other way," she insisted.

Draco shook his head. "I don't believe you, Serena. Right after you and her got back from another trip to Azkaban? I don't believe you."

"Draco—"

"And I'm not helping you anymore."

"Well, thanks, Draco. Thanks a lot. I have enough people suspicious of me, now I can add you to the list."

Draco just looked at her a moment and then walked out the door. Serena slumped into a nearby chair and put her head down on the desk. She should have just told the truth, she thought. Draco already doubtful of her and his fears would only be proved right in the coming days as McGonagall questioned everyone else on the list. She had just alienated the only person who really cared about her. Despite the opposite sides of the war they stood on, he still cared for her. Admittedly, only in secret, but Serena didn't blame him for that. Lives were on the line. And now she'd be lucky if he ever spoke to her again. All for a father who had worked hard to make her life miserable at this school simply because she'd been sorted into the wrong house. A father who, many times throughout her life had made it clear she wasn't good enough—

She cut off that line of thinking quickly. She remembered his eyes and the Dementors and the way he stroked her hair and called her Rina. She thought of all the things he had given up, including her, to do his best to win the war. He may not be a nice man, but he was a good man. She wiped the tears from her eyes fiercely and told herself she had done the right thing.

* * *

Serena tarried the next day after Transfiguration and when all the other students had gone she went up to McGonagall.

"Professor?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Snape? What is it now?" McGonagall didn't seem to be in the mood for another chat.

Serena bit her lip and thought how best to say it. "I don't mean to criticize or anything of the sort, but perhaps you could be a bit more delicate in your handling of the information I gave you yesterday."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, word has already got out that you're questioning people. And it may get me or more likely my, as you say, accomplice into a spot of, erm, trouble."

"I see." And suddenly the professor looked a great deal more understanding. And then she gave a little grin. "Word's out already, you say?"

Serena smiled back, a little unsure. "Yes…"

"I think…" Her grin grew wider. "I think that means we're on to something."

If Remus Lupin thought it was strange to walk in on Minerva McGonagall and Serena Snape grinning like lunatics, he didn't show it. "Ah, Miss Snape, I was hoping I'd catch you. I have some questions about the Ball, and, er, what I'm supposed to be doing with it."

Serena nodded to Lupin then turned back to McGonagall. "Thank you. And just…"

McGonagall nodded.

* * *

"So, as overseer of this venture, is there anything I'm 'actually supposed to be doing?" Remus asked. "Christmas is coming in fast and I don't want to spoil the dance because I don't know what I'm about."

"Oh, well, perhaps you could talk to some of the other professors about being chaperones," Serena said as she and Lupin walked towards the Great Hall.

"Alright. How many do you need?"

Serena sighed. "I don't even know. To be honest, Parvati knows more about this stuff than I do."

They walked into the Hall and to Serena's great relief Parvati was there. She called to her and beckoned her over.

"Parvati, Professor Lupin is going to be overseeing the Yule Ball committees. I thought he could help with the chaperone situation…"

"Oh, yes," Parvati said, jumping right in. "I was thinking, Professor, that if the Ball is going to be fifth year and above, we'd probably only need six to eight chaperones, though all the professors could come, of course, it's going to be a fantastic time…"

Serena slipped off to the Gryffindor table, not missing the amused expression Lupin gave her. She shot him an apologetic smile before sitting down to lunch next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

She was in a fantastic mood. McGonagall believed her now, and thought they were really on to something. She'd successfully diverted all the Yule Ball planning onto a willing Parvati, and they were serving garlic mashed potatoes for lunch today. Life was looking up.

"I can't believe you tricked me into going to a… a... dance planning meeting!" Hermione said angrily. "Now I'm a host!"

Serena swallowed thickly. "A what?"

"The host? For the talent show!"

Ron and Harry were snickering across the table watching them as though they had been waiting all day to see Hermione let loose on Serena.

"What talent show?" Serena asked.

Hermione glared. "The one we set up yesterday to raise money for the ball? You're only the head planner, you know."

"Oh. Then why don't you just say no if you don't want to do it?"

"They cornered me!" she protested. "I had to agree! They all had their jobs already and there was no one left that wasn't assigned something. I don't want to go up on stage in front of all those people!"

"It's, er, for a good cause?" she suggested. Hermione just glared.

Serena helped herself to seconds on potatoes now that the crisis was relatively over. "When is the talent show?" Serena asked as an afterthought.

Hermione looked at her. "How do you not know all this? Aren't you the one planning all this?"

"_Planning_ is a strong word," Serena said. Ron snorted, but Hermione was not amused. "Parvati is actually taking care of most of it," she admitted. "She seems to have a knack for telling people what to do."

Harry said, "Tell me about it. I went with her to the Yule Ball last year and she tried to get me to dance so many times."

"It's a dance. Aren't you supposed to dance with your date?" Serena asked. Harry shrugged. "Whatever. So when is it?"

"This Friday," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Serena said, but she was no longer listening. She had just realized that half of the people in Slytherin, Draco included, were staring at her. And not in a friendly way. "Oh, shit." Did Draco rat her out to the Slytherins? He couldn't have, he would never.

"What? Oh," said Harry and Ron at the same time as they turned to see what she was staring at. "That's creepy as fuck," Ron added.

"Why are they staring at you like that?" Harry asked.

"Me? How do you know they're staring at me they could be staring at anyone over here maybe it's a ploy to, to, psych you guys out, like a Quidditch thing," she rambled, barely knowing what she was saying. She could barely keep up with the thoughts in her head, the words in her mouth were on their own. He knew she was lying so he told them to get back at her, no, he wouldn't do that, he knows that would be way too dangerous, he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger like that—

"No, I think they're staring at you," Harry said.

"I gotta, the library, my book, forgot it in the common room, see you at the class," she mumbled and got up to leave.

"Er, alright." Harry looked from the Slytherins to Serena and back again. As she started to walk out of the hall Crabbe and Goyle got up and started walking out, too.

"I'm going with her," he said, and jumped up.

* * *

"I think I'll walk with you," he said as he reached her. "I forgot something in the library and/or the common room as well." He gave her a smile. She frowned.

"What—"

"Crabbe and Goyle are following you."

"Oh. Shit."

"Yes. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Serena snorted. "Not really. Talking to people is what got me into this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do."

"I'm serious, if I tell you, you could be in serious danger."

"Serious like the danger you're in right now?" he asked. Her mouth twitched. "Serena, I'm Harry Potter. I'm in serious danger all the time."

She laughed despite herself, then looked back over her shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle were there, but at a distance.

"Alright, let's talk. It'll be good to tell someone, at least, and who's more trustworthy when it comes to the Dark Lord than Harry bloody Potter? We'll need a safe place, though."

Harry grinned. "I know the perfect spot."


	14. Escape from the Slytherin Dungeons

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN features: Slytherin Tactics and a Thrilling Chase Scene**

**

* * *

**

"Harry, are we lost?" Serena asked. She knew men hated to admit they were lost but this was the third time they'd walked down this stretch of corridor.

"No, we're here," he said, and pointed to a door Serena was almost positive wasn't there before.

"Oh."

"It's magic," Harry explained patiently.

"Oooh, really?"

They went through the door and inside was a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room, complete with familiar tapestries and a merry, crackling fire that Serena quickly put out.

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't like fire," she said simply and sat down on the overstuffed couch. Harry joined her.

They both stared at the fireplace, still smoking slightly, and then Harry said, "It said your house burned down. In the paper. Is that why?"

Serena looked at him. "You're more perceptive than I thought."

"Well," Harry said. "It's kind of obvious. We all sort of figured that was the reason."

Serena groaned. "Fantastic."

"Oh, we don't mind," Harry was quick to say. "If we know you're coming we put the fire out before you get there."

That didn't make Serena feel better at all and she put her head in her hands and said, "Fantastic," again.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Serena shook her head. "Oh well. At least I don't have to do it. Anyway, we came here to talk about the Slytherins."

"Are you actually in danger or were you just being dramatic?" Harry asked.

"I think I might actually be in danger," Serena said. "I… I gave Professor McGonagall some information and I didn't think it would get out that it was me."

"And now you think it did?"

"It must have. It's the only reason. It would be way too much of a coincidence for them to all start hating me now."

"What was the information?" Harry asked.

Serena looked over at him and gave him a crooked smile. "You're such a Gryffindor." Harry looked confused so she continued, "A Slytherin would never ask a question like that so directly. They probably wouldn't ask at all after hearing it was such dangerous knowledge."

"Well, good thing it's just us Gryffindors here then," Harry said. Serena laughed.

"True enough. If I tell you this," she said, serious now, "you have to swear on, on, on Dumbledore's grave that you won't tell anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione."

Harry looked startled, perhaps at her choice of words, but said, "I swear."

"Say the whole thing."

"I swear on Dumbledore's grave that I won't speak of this to anyone."

"Alright."

"Although I don't think knowing this information will make Voldemort want to kill me more than he already does."

"Probably not," Serena agreed. "But it's not just to protect you, you know. Anyway. I found out that the person who killed Dumbledore is a student here at Hogwarts."

"A student? Seriously?"

"Yes."

Harry pondered this. "That makes a lot of sense, actually."

"You think so?"

"Well, a student would have a lot better access to Dumbledore than anyone else, except perhaps a professor. It would be easy enough for a student to be alone with Dumbledore in his office, at any rate."

"I suppose that's true," Serena said. "I had a list of possible students, seventh years, all have ties to the Dark Lord or at least ambitions to become Death Eaters in the future. I was checking them out, seeing if they had alibis. Anyway, I gave the list to McGonagall on Saturday and they must have found out."

"How could they?" Harry asked.

Serena didn't answer right away. "I had someone helping me. But… they're not helping me anymore."

"And you think they told the Slytherins what you've been up to?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," she responded.

"That's not good," Harry said after a moment.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"But it means you're on to something," he said.

"That's what McGonagall said."

"You told her about this, too? When?" Harry asked.

"Right after Transfiguration I told her that word had got out she was asking questions, and that people were getting suspicious. I didn't know that my name was involved at all," she explained.

Harry nodded. "But where did you get all this information? How do you know for sure the people on your list have ties to the Death Eaters?"

"Like I said, I had someone helping me."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, Harry," Serena said with a smile.

"Why not? Clearly they've betrayed you to the Slytherins," Harry pointed out.

Serena was silent. "I know he must've, I mean, there's no other way, but…" She grinned sheepishly. "I guess 'no snitching' is so very ingrained in me it didn't even occur to me that it might be acceptable now."

"So will you tell me?"

"No. If I keep him out of it I might still be able to use the information to help me."

Harry sighed. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Serena stared. "You really think he's innocent," she said.

"I said I did, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but you're actually offering to help me prove it?" she asked, almost disbelievingly.

Harry shrugged. "Some say I like to play the hero," he admitted.

Serena didn't laugh, and instead turned to stare at the dead fireplace. "You never asked me why I care so much. You saw how horrible he was to me in class."

"He's your father," Harry answered easily. "I'm sure he's not always that horrible."

"No, not always, but most of the time. And you never liked him," she said. "You're the son of James Potter! Offering to help the daughter of Severus Snape get her father out of jail." She shook her head incredulously.

"He's innocent," he said simply.

"Yes." She said. Then, "He's dying in there."

Harry said nothing. There wasn't really anything to say.

* * *

Serena wasn't surprised when Draco didn't turn up at their usual meeting place. No matter. Harry had loaned her his Invisibility Cloak and now she was hanging around the dungeons, waiting for the door to the Slytherin common room to open. After an agonizing couple of hours a few students finally made their way to their dormitories and Serena slipped in. She crept upstairs to place a note on Malfoy's bed. She hoped he would catch the implied threat in that. I can get to you when you're sleeping. It was pretty straightforward.

As she came upon the dorm, she heard raised voices from within. 17 (well, almost) years being a Snape made her wary of wards, so she made sure no part of her crossed the doorframe yet. They hadn't used silencing charms but that was no reason to not be careful.

"Look, Nott. I'm not going to sit here and argue this with you anymore. I told you what happened," Draco's voice said.

"I don't believe it, Malfoy. You're a slimy little wanker, and not in a good way. I wouldn't put it past you to be working against us."

"I told you, didn't I? As soon as it happened—"

"No, as soon as we _caught _you."

"If you're so worried about my loyalties why don't you take it up with my father."

"Your father is just as slimy as you, Malfoy. One day you won't be able to hide behind him anymore. His star is setting, just as his name implies, and you won't be among His favored for long."

"That's some nice imagery you've got there, Nott. Have you considered adapting it for the stage?"

There was the sound of spitting on the floor, and Serena edged to the side as Nott came through the door. He paused next to her, nose crinkling as if he could smell an outsider. He moved on, and Serena slowly let out the breath she had been holding.

She had been very foolish. Gryffindor was ruining her. She should have been using this cloak to spy on the Slytherins from the very beginning. She peered through the door and saw Draco alone, laying on a bed with his arms over his face. She walked in, intending to place the parchment lightly on his chest to frighten him even more, but she felt the familiar feeling of walking through a bubble and bursting it. A ward. Draco sat up immediately and looked around in a panic. She could hear a faint rumbling from below and knew Nott and probably others were on their way up. She only had moments before they were upon her and she didn't know a way out.

She had only one option, so she seized on it like a dying man. Draco. As if he'd be at all inclined to help her, but she couldn't just stand there and wait to be discovered. She ran across the room to Draco.

"Help me," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned. "I knew it would be you," he said softly. "Follow."

He ran through a door to the boy's washroom. He went in the last stall and tapped his wand against the wall, whispering an incantation. A small hole appeared, leading down a dark, dank corridor with a low ceiling.

"Run," he said. She pressed the note into his hand and fled down the path. Draco followed soon after.

"This way!" She heard Draco shouting behind her. More footsteps joined his.

"The tunnel? But how—" said a voice.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping against hope that the exit was not also locked with an incantation. Invisibility cloaks did not protect against detection spells.

She was already getting winded; the path was climbing upwards and it was hard to run and keep the cloak secure around her face. Her feet were visible, she was sure, but there was no helping that. All she could do was fight the pain of the stitch in her side and keep running. She could hear them gaining on her.

She tumbled through a tapestry and tore off down the corridor to the left, not pausing to think or figure out where she was. They were close behind her. She had hoped to give them pause at the crossroad, but they did not. She ran until the next intersection of corridors and took a left again.

"Malfoy, Pucey, go right! Chris, Miles, with me! Briggs, the portraits!"

Serena cursed. She could not count on Draco's help again. She couldn't count on anything. All she could do was run.

* * *

She had turned right and left and up and down so many times that she was sure she'd be lost for hours. Happily, she had lost Nott and his gang an hour ago, but she knew it wasn't safe to go back to Gryffindor tower. She ducked away from Filtch and settled in for a sleepless night.

She was so tired and lost that she ended up walking down the same corridor multiple times. She realized this and decided to take her chances hiding in an empty classroom. She opened the next door she came to and was happily surprised to find a cozy room with a small bed and multiple locks on the inside of the door.


	15. A Show of Talents

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN features: A Show Of Talents, Including Sketch Humor, Dancing the Tarantella, and Physical Violence**

* * *

_Your name was never spoken. Reciprocation is key._

The words echoed in Serena's head every time she saw Draco the next day. The glares from the Slytherins had intensified and she wondered if he told them it was her or if they simply suspected. It made her very nervous. If one of them killed Dumbledore they would certainly have no qualms about killing her. She stuck to Harry like glue all day.

"You should go to McGonagall," he told her.

"I probably should. But that would just make it so obvious."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "They seem to have all the proof they need."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But maybe not. It could just be an intimidation tactic to get me to make a mistake. Like going to McGonagall. I wonder if Polyjuice would set off the wards," Serena mused.

"You're not thinking of going back in there?"

"I am. I could get so much information! Especially if I took on Higgs or someone."

Harry shook his head. "Way too dangerous. You don't know how he acts or what people expect him to already know."

Serena sighed, exasperated. "I can't just do nothing!"

"You think going to McGonagall is a mistake, but you're willing to sneak into their common room again?"

"My father—"

"You're going to be no use to your father if you get killed by his murderer." Harry checked his watch. "We should get down to the talent show."

Serena blinked. "Holy conversation change." Harry shrugged. "I suppose you're right, though." She grabbed her bag.

"Just tell me you won't do anything rash without talking to me first. If you go missing in the middle of the night I want to know where to tell McGonagall to look."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime."

* * *

Tomorrow was her third trip to Azkaban and it seemed it would be hard to come out of this situation with the Slytherins with all her limbs intact, let alone getting her father out of jail. These thoughts and others like it floated through her mind all the way to the Great Hall. She paid the seven sickles at the door with a feeling of dread. Sitting in a room full of laughing people was not where she wanted to be in her current mood.

"Well, hello Hogwarts! Are you ready to witness what is sure to become the juiciest gossip this old castle has seen in years? Well I sure hope so because, contestants, we'll be teasing you about this for months."

Serena almost didn't recognize Hermione up on stage, talking to the whole school, her voice magicked loud, without even a tremor. What's more, she was wearing a leotard made out of sequins. Ron's jaw was, as were a lot of other people's, on the floor.

"Who knew Hermione had legs like that!" Parvati whispered.

"Who knew she owned _shoes_ like that!" Lavender whispered back.

"Maybe Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout will grace us with their version of the Tarantella –" the audience laughed, and she did a little jig, "—or maybe Draco Malfoy will come up and show us how good he is at making fun of people. You'll have to wait and find out. First up is Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, and Ernie McMillian doing," she consulted her list, "a slapstick routine. Let's hope they don't pull their punches!"

They did a mildly amusing bit involving banana peels and cream pies that turned their faces unusual colors. Ron almost died laughing and Lee Jordan leaned over to whisper that the pies could be purchased, cash in advance, for 8 sickles a piece.

The show went on and Serena found herself laughing. Despite her mood, she couldn't help it. Especially Fred and George's skit entitled, "Can't Say Gay." They only got as far as, "Would you care to have a go on the arse-bandit?" when McGonagall kicked them off the stage.

Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass did a very nice duet of a song they wrote together and Neville Longbottom did, in fact, try his hand at the Tarantella. He wasn't half bad. Hermione ended the show with, "You don't have to go home, folks, but you can't stay here. Goodnight!" and she took a bow.

Serena waited with Harry and Ron for Hermione to get back. When she finally made her way over to them her make-up was running a bit but she looked flushed and happy. "There's a cast party in Hufflepuff common room. I know you lot aren't in the cast, but no one will mind. Everyone's bringing guests." They stared at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Since when do you go to parties, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Especially after hours in other people's common rooms," Ron added.

"Well, if you don't want to go that's fine. We've worked hard on this show every day. We only had a little more than week you know. If we want to let off some steam, well, I invited you because I thought you'd enjoy it but if you think it's a bad idea—"

"No, Hermione! We'll come, we'll come," Ron said.

"Thank you!" she gushed. "I mean, I've met a lot of people, but even so, I'm glad you guys are coming. Let me go introduce you…"

* * *

Serena sat off to the side and nursed a Butterbeer. Most everyone else was sitting in a huge circle playing Truth or Dare. Serena wasn't in the mood to be dared, and she certainly wasn't in the mood for truths. She wasn't really in the mood to be here at all, but ever since Harry had offered his services as "Slytherin deflector" she had gotten so used to going where he went. It seemed that he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, however, and she was getting more and more fed up with the shrieks of laughter that ensued every time someone had to kiss someone else.

Harry had let her keep his invisibility cloak in her bag. Strictly in case of emergencies, he had said. Serena figured ten more minutes of this and it would be. She slipped the cloak out and made her way to a shadowy corner to slip it on. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the Hufflepuff entrance open and close.

She felt safe with the invisibility cloak, so she decided to take the long way back to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately she forgot it what day it was and she took her usual staircase which, on Fridays, led somewhere different. Where, she wasn't exactly sure. She turned a corner and there was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Serena." He was leaning up against the wall in an infuriatingly casual way.

She was stunned into silence.

"You can take off Potter's invisibility cloak, I know you're there." He smirked.

She didn't take it off, and she didn't walk any closer. He may have helped her out of a tough spot, but if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been in it in the first place.

"How?" she asked.

"I put a tracking device in your bag when you snuck into the Slytherin dorms," he said.

"You _what?"_

"Don't worry."

"I can't believe—"

"I did it for your protection," he interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sure," she bit back.

He cocked his head and smiled at her. "You think if the others knew about it you'd still be around?"

"Don't think I've forgotten why exactly I need protecting," she said.

"You broke your promise," he said simply.

"I kept your name out of it! Completely!"

"I got your note, but I still think that's a load of bullocks," he replied.

She scoffed. "You think if they knew you were involved you'd still be around?"

"They do know I'm involved, Serena. They knew enough to threaten me. It was all I could do to keep my own head off the chopping block."

"How did you manage that, actually? I'm curious."

"Told them you cursed me."

"And they believed that?"

Draco shrugged. "Enough to not carry out their threats. Not enough to stop being suspicious."

"Well, forgive me if I'm not too broken up about that."

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here," Draco said angrily.

Serena raised her eyebrows, forgetting that he couldn't see the gesture. "You are? I couldn't tell. You're not doing a very good job at it."

"Yes, well, the point is I am. And I'm not coming empty handed, either."

Serena thought about this. "What does that mean?"

"It means," he said, "that I know who killed Dumbledore."

"Who?" she demanded.

"How about we go tell McGonagall together?"

"Alright," Serena agreed slowly. She hitched the cloak up so her ankles would be visible, and Draco fell in line beside her.

Halfway to Gryffindor tower, she asked him what she'd been thinking about all the while they'd been walking. "Why do you want to come out now?"

"I've decided that it's my life and I won't spend it in the closet, pretending to be someone I'm not."

Serena made an exasperated noise. "You know what I mean, Draco."

He smirked, and then said, "They've been getting more suspicious of me, especially since you're little stunt in the dorms."

"But you sounded the alarm! Helped them chase me! Without giving me much of a head start, I'll add."

"The _wards_ sounded the alarm. And the passageway I showed you is very secret; only people that use that bathroom know about it. Upper-year Slytherin boys and a few of the girls."

"Girls use that bathroom?" Serena asked.

"A few," Draco said with one raised eyebrow.

"Right."

"Plus, now I've got something solid to come to the table with."

"You think you need to barter with McGonagall for your protection?"

Draco shrugged. "Never hurts to be prepared."

They reached McGonagall's quarters soon after and asked the portrait, a pretty female centaur, to please wake her, it was urgent.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a long bathrobe and her hair was down. Serena noted it was a lot longer than she'd thought, and it looked rather nice.

"Mister Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

With a start, Serena remembered the cloak and took it off. McGonagall rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Snape? Is that an invisibility cloak?" Serena spoke up quickly, before points, detentions, or questions could be leveled.

"Professor, we know who killed Dumbledore."

She paled. "You'd better come in, then."

...

* * *

...

A/N: "Can't Say Gay" is a sketch done by Hugh Laurie and Stephen Fry in their sketch comedy show, A Bit of Fry and Laurie. Look it up on Youtube, they're hilarious. I was debating between "Can't Say Gay" and "Poetry Prize".


	16. Dumbledore's Killer Unmasked

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN INCLUDES: Dumbledore's Killer Unmasked**

**

* * *

**

They settled into her study, a decently sized room with two large floor-to-ceiling bookcases and a writing desk. The chair to the desk had wheels on the bottom of it. Serena repressed an image of the Deputy Headmistress rolling around the room in a chair and turned to the serious matter at hand.

McGonagall, instead if speaking, simply raised an eyebrow at Draco.

He visibly repressed a sigh. Knowing Draco, he probably wanted something more dramatic. "Hannah Summers," he said.

"Hannah Summers?" McGonagall and Serena repeated, both incredulous. "The Hufflepuff?" Serena asked.

Draco simply nodded.

"Then why were all the Slytherins—"

"How do you know this?" McGonagall interrupted.

"The Slytherins knew about it. Well, not all of them of course, just ones from the list. They were helping Summers. But it was her that did the deed."

"Alright, Mister Malfoy, but how do you _know_ this?" McGonagall repeated.

Draco wrung his hands, something Serena had never seen him do before. "Do I get immunity?" he asked.

"Immunity, Mister Malfoy? I suppose that depends on what you have done. Were you involved in this?"

"No, nothing like that," he said. "I may have used… inelegant methods of persuasion while, er, acquiring this information."

"Oh, really. Pray tell of your methods."

Draco didn't meet her eyes. "I _may _have stunned someone, tied them up, and administered Veritaserum against their will. I may then have Obliviated them."

"You did that?" Serena gasped.

"I had no choice. They were on to me as the informant. Drastic action was called for."

"You Obliviated them?" McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"I thought it best to take precautions," he said shiftily.

"And why did you have to stun them and tie them up? Could you not have simply slipped the potion into their drink?"

Serena was surprised by this suggestion from the head of Gryffindor. Draco just shook his head. "If we were alone they never would have trusted a drink I gave them. Suspicious bunch, Slytherins."

"Where did you get the Veritaserum?"

"Severus' back room."

McGonagall eyed him. "He keeps Veritaserum in his back room?"

"His _back _back room."

"Well, Mister Malfoy, if this information is true you will certainly receive no punishment from me, and I'm sure the Ministry would go lightly on you, considering." There was the clear insinuation that if it was not true, he would be in a mountain of trouble. "Who did you drug?"

"Theodore Nott."

"And who else was involved in this, to your knowledge?"

"Pucey, Warrington, Higgs, Bletchley, and Summerby."

"Well," said McGonagall, not without an air of triumph. "The Minister can't ignore this. Thank you very much Mister Malfoy, and Miss Snape. If this pans out, I wouldn't be surprised if you two got an award for Special Services to the School." Her eyes twinkled in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few very important fire-calls to make."

Draco tensed. Serena saw this and almost grabbed his hand in support. Neither of them made to leave.

"Professor," Draco said, strained. "You can't expect me to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Not after what I did."

McGonagall looked at him for a while. "No, I suppose you're right. There is a room sometimes students were placed in when in danger from their own house. It has only been used a handful of times in the history of the school, but if this isn't one of those times I don't know what is." She seemed to be talking mostly to herself. "But where is it? It was so long ago Albus showed me…"

She lapsed into thought for a moment, then went to her bookcase and pulled out some papers. She found what she was looking for among them and spread it out on her writing desk, using strewn books as paperweights.

"Is that a map of Hogwarts?" Draco asked, a little awed. "It's so detailed; much more so than the one in Hogwarts, a History."

"You've read Hogwarts, a History?" Serena asked, amused.

"Everyone should," McGonagall said distractedly. "Aha! There it is. It's on the fifth floor, East wing." At Draco's groan she said, "But there's a door that empties quite near the Great Hall. Though I suggest you only use it when no one can see you."

She rolled up the map. "It's doubtless quite dusty, I'll send a pair of house elves up. Would you like me to walk you there?"

"No thanks, Professor. We've got an invisibility cloak."

Serena groaned quietly. McGonagall, however, simply gave them a little smile. "Useful, aren't they?"

"Quite," agreed Draco. "We'll let you get to your Ministry business, then—"

"Professor?" Serena interrupted. "I don't know how quickly these things happen, but I'd still like to see my father tomorrow."

"With this new evidence he should be out in a few days," McGonagall answered. "And yes, I was still planning on taking you. You'll want to tell him the good news."

* * *

Serena walked Draco to his new room. They were close under the cloak but Serena barely noticed. All she could concentrate on was her father. He was getting out. Dumbledore's murderer was unmasked. She finally did something he couldn't mock, something he couldn't make light of. He would have to be proud of her now.

They came to the door and Serena suddenly realized how very awkward they were. They hadn't snogged in weeks, being much too caught up with talking tactics, and after that the suspicions they had harbored of each other. Now Draco was exiled from Slytherin, all to help her and her father. She wondered if they could even remain friends at this point. They stood there for a very long minute, neither knowing what move to make.

"Hopefully the house elves have tidied up," Draco said.

"Yeah."

"Well… I'd best get inside. Check out the new digs."

"Right. Well. Yeah. Er, see you."

Serena started walking away quickly, drawing the cloak off Draco with a faint whishing sound.

"Serena, wait."

She turned around, heart beating fast. "Yes?"

"We should go inside. I want to talk to you and it's important."

Once inside, she slid the cloak off and held it loosely in her hand. She wondered if he was going to kiss her.

"Right. Well, I hope you know what this means," he said carefully.

Serena didn't. "What means?"

"I had protection. I gave it up for you and your father. I know McGonagall will try to protect me, but I don't think she really understands."

"She understands a lot more than you give her credit for," Serena said, thinking of the Order.

Draco smirked at her. "And the Weasley twins are innocent?"

"So perceptive. Am I really that easy to read these days?"

"Yes. But the point is this will soon be very public. I'll probably be called in front of the Wizengamot to give testimony. My disloyalty will be widely known."

"Are you saying it's my job to protect you now?"

"You and your father. I'm sure he won't mind, I got him out of Azkaban. I just thought it best to get it out in the open. It _is_ only fair," he said pointedly.

"Fair?" Serena repeated.

Draco shot her an angry look. "Yes, fair. I know you don't think much of Slytherins anymore but we do have a sense of right and wrong, or at least loyalty. You used to understand that. I switched sides now, not because I wanted to but for the Snape family—"

"I didn't mean that, Draco!" she interrupted. "I just meant… you don't have to barter with me. Of course I'll do everything I can, and my father too. Not because it's fair, but because I want to."

Draco seemed somewhat appeased. "Okay then. That's… alright. Good. I'm beat, though, I'm going to bed. It'll probably be shorter to Gryffindor tower to take the door to the Great Hall…"

"You—you want me to leave?" Draco just looked at her. "But I thought…" Serena said quietly. "I thought when you invited me in…" Draco shook his head. "Right, then. I'll… I'll be off."

"Serena—"

"What?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "I hope this doesn't affect the agreement—"

"Don't insult me, Draco," she said scathingly. "Gryffindors have loyalty, too." She slipped the cloak on and slipped through the side door.

* * *

She shouldn't be surprised. She shouldn't be upset. Everything he said _was_ fair, in the Slytherin sense, and she still believed in that. And she couldn't break it, even if she wanted to. Slytherin loyalty may be rare, but it was strong enough to make up for it. It was all about respect, and she couldn't disrespect Draco after he'd given her this information.

No, she was able to respect his terms of Slytherin fairness, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the Slytherin way he went about it. Told both her and McGonagall the information first so they would both be forced to acquiesce to his demands. His demands were reasonable, he didn't have to try and manipulate her like that.

But really, that wasn't the problem, either, she admitted to herself. It was rejection, pure and simple. She had been excited when he invited her inside. The "something important" he wanted to talk about Serena had assumed was them, their relationship. But now, when he wouldn't have to hide it anymore, he wasn't interested.

She knew she shouldn't be offended, not after everything that transpired between them. She wished that she _could_ be upset, that she would have somewhere to direct all her sadness and anger. Serena punched her pillow and wished the entire situation wasn't so bloody _understandable._

* * *

She awoke much earlier than everyone else, which was to be expected. Most everyone was at the cast party last night and they were all sleeping it off well into the afternoon, Hermione included. She tried to do homework to pass the time but she was much too restless. She played a few games of Exploding Snap with some first years: they were so bad at the game that it made it quite exciting, but when she got her finger badly burned she decided it was enough. She wished Harry would wake, or even Ron or Hermione. She was dying to tell them the news.

They were sitting in the common room looking like death warmed over when she came back from a late lunch. She practically bounded over to them.

"Guess what!"

They all flinched. "Keep it down, will you?" said Ron.

"Snape is innocent!" she said in response.

"Yes, we bloody well believe you, you don't have to shout at us."

She clucked. "I _mean,_ I know who the real killer is!"

They gaped at her.

"Who?" said Harry.

"How?" said Hermione.

Ron's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"Hannah Summers. She's a seventh year from Hufflepuff. I'd tell you more but I only stopped in for my cloak, I'm off to Azkaban. I can't wait to tell him!"

"A Hufflepuff?" Ron said incredulously.

"Well, frankly, I'm not surprised," said Hermione. "It's always the one you least suspect."

"And suspecting them least makes you less surprised, does it?" Ron said, perturbed. "Usually makes people more surprised."

"I think we should really all take this as a lesson in the falsity of house stereotypes…"

Serena was put off by how quickly Ron and Hermione got caught up into an argument and ignored her. She made for the dormitory stairs when Harry caught her arm.

"Congratulations. It was Malfoy, wasn't it?"

"It was Malfoy what?"

"Who found out."

"Why are you so interested?"

Harry looked sheepish. "Well, it's just I'd been wondering who your secret contact was. And now that it's over…"

"Well, yes. I suppose it was, at that," she admitted

Harry paused. "Should I keep this secret, still?"

Serena shrugged. "Everyone's going to know soon enough, I suppose it doesn't matter. But you mightn't want to make a show of it. Just to keep people from asking questions."

"Right." Harry looked triumphant. Serena didn't have time to analyze this however, and she ran up to get her cloak.

* * *

"So how are your talks with the Ministry going?" Serena asked McGonagall almost immediately.

"They're not moving as fast as I would like, but they have agreed to detain Summers for questioning. Shacklebolt's on the case, though, and he's one of ours. I have faith in him."

They continued to talk all the way there, too excited to stay quiet. They didn't have much that was new to say, but that didn't stop them.

* * *

"Father!" Serena shouted excitedly when she entered the visitor's room. "Father, I—"

She cut off as she took in the sight of him. She had entered the room as soon as his Dementor escort left, but he was already unconscious.

"Professor McGonagall! Come here!" she shouted as she went over to him. She tried to shake him awake but he didn't move. Both the professor and the Ministry man, Jeffries, came quickly.

McGonagall muttered a spell, then a curse. "Bloody damn," she said.

"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked. "Is it a spell or something?"

"Nothing like that. It's just exhaustion. Of the mind and the body. Blasted Dementors."

"But why won't he wake?"

McGonagall heaved a sigh. "I expect it's been a long time since the Dementors have left him alone long enough to sleep. This is unacceptable. Mister Jeffries?"

"Yes, mum?"

"May I please use your floo," she said, and his eyes widened at her freezing, sharp tone. He muttered words that sounded like, ''Corse, mum, yes, mum, right this way, mum,' and even gave a little bow. Serena was impressed.


	17. Sickness and Health, Epilogue

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN features: Arguing, Reconciliation, and Taking The High Road For High Reasons**

**

* * *

**

"Look at him, Fudge. He won't even wake without magic. This is an outrage. Aren't there people supposed to be monitoring him? He's not a murderer, he hasn't been charged. There were supposed to be boundaries."

"Yes, I admit that this is a little extreme, but perhaps he is just wracked by guilt from his acts as a Death Eater, or worse. If anything, I feel this is more proof that he is, in fact, guilty."

"Now, Minister—"

"Are you bloody kidding?" Serena exploded.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"He's been hounded by Dementors day and night!"

"Please, Serena, let me handle this," McGonagall said while Fudge spluttered. "Cornelius, be reasonable. He's only been here less a month and you think this is caused solely by a guilty conscience? Clearly the Dementors have been paying special attention to him. But in any case, he is not a charged prisoner. He is ill. He needs to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Fudge looked skeptical.

"And don't forget what I told you this morning—"

"Oh, yes, that a child – a Hufflepuff! – was Dumbledore's murderer. Really, Minerva."

"I would have thought you were old enough now to leave such silly house prejudices behind," she said coldly.

Fudge colored. "Well, I suppose we'd had better take him. Don't want an inquiry on our hands about this."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, no, not an inquiry—"

"Quite," said McGonagall.

* * *

It was two days before Severus woke up and Serena had been stuck to his bedside like Troll glue.

She was asleep when he woke, sitting on a chair pulled up to the bed and her head on her arms on the mattress. She awoke to find Severus' fingers in her hair.

"Father!" she said. She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Hello, Serena."

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she demanded.

"You seemed tired. How long have I been in St. Mungo's?"

"Two days," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Close enough. All that can help is time, time away from the Dementors." He was not well enough to suppress a shudder at the thought. He looked at her and grinned. "Perhaps I should stay ill a while longer. I've never been one for hooky but in this case—"

"Oh! But, Father! You shouldn't have to go back!" she cried excitedly.

He paused. "… I know I shouldn't have to, Serena, but there isn't much I can do. I will not have you become an outlaw—"

"No, I'm not going to break you out! Well," she amended. "I would have. But there's no need, don't you see? I found Dumbledore's killer!"

He didn't look pleased. "You _what?"_

"I found out who murdered Dumbledore," she said. "You should be a free man in a few days." He was silent. "Aren't you excited?"

"How did you find this out?"

"What, are you worried it isn't true? Nott confessed under Veritaserum that a girl called Hannah Summers was the one who did it."

"You gave Nott Veritaserum?" He sounded angry. "Did you not learn anything from me? I realize you're a Gryffindor, but you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk—"

"For what? To get you out of jail? Out of _Azkaban?_" She stood up. This wasn't fair, he was supposed to be proud, not angry. How could he possibly be angry, the git? "You—you—you were unconscious! For two days! You weren't going to last long in there, you know that! Don't be angry at me because I did something risky! You were a spy, you did risky things all the sodding time, just for the bleeding _Greater Good_. Isn't that what you always told me? I'm just trying to be like you, Dad—"

"And I don't want you to! You think I want anyone to be like me, to see the things I've seen, to have to sacrifice what I've sacrificed?"

Serena took a deep breath and sat down. She wasn't going to let it slip back into old routines. They weren't going to sit here, arguing until they couldn't take it anymore and then trying to ignore it. Not this time, it was too bloody important. It was time to be honest.

"Dad. Please. I just got you out of Azkaban. I just found out who killed Albus Dumbledore, when the whole Ministry couldn't. Aren't you even a little proud?"

He looked at her for a moment, then down. His eyes found their clasped hands and he looked at them instead when he said quietly, "Of course I'm proud, Serena. Of course I am." He looked back up at her and said a third time, "Of course I'm proud. I've always been proud of you."

"Oh, leave off; you've never been proud of me."

"When you were thirteen you saw little Tim being bullied by a boy three times your size and you socked him in the face."

"Yeah, and I lost," Serena pointed out. "You said I was irresponsible to be picking fights with people who were obviously stronger than me."

"You escaped your mother's house. Twenty-five Death Eaters had been dispatched, and you still escaped."

"And as soon as I saw you, you lectured me about owls!"

"And now you put yourself in the line of fire, drug a very prominent son of a very prominent Death Eater to extract information, all to get me out of Azkaban."

"Yeah! And you just told me off for taking stupid risks!" Serena was exasperated.

"Are you noticing a pattern yet?"

She stared at him. "You yell at me when you're proud of me? That makes no sense."

"I lecture you when I'm worried about you, because more often than not the danger you find yourself in, you put yourself in. And perhaps in my zeal to protect you physically I didn't make apparent how noble your intentions were."

Serena didn't know what to say. Noble intentions? Her? Luckily, her smart aleck ran on autopilot. "Geeze, Dad, you make me sound like such a Gryffindor."

"You are," he said. "Maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The trial went rather smoothly, considering. Hannah Summers, the Hufflepuff, broke down rather quickly when questioned and also gave all the names of those who had been involved. Which, admittedly, surprised no one. She was a Hufflepuff, after all.

Severus immediately took Draco under his wing, feeling completely responsible for his estrangement from his family. This included offering his home for summer holidays. He plans to adopt him formally, after things have calmed down a bit.

Serena and Draco are still rather awkward with each other and are not particularly looking forward to living together. They do not yet know of Severus' plans of adoption.

Ginny apologized to Serena, who wasn't impressed.

Harry still walks with Serena around the castle most of the time. There are still Slytherins at Hogwarts who weren't too happy with how things turned out. He says he wants to visit over the summer. Snape is not quite as horrible to Harry now, after Serena explained all the help he gave, but somehow she doesn't think it will work out.


End file.
